Karaoke Klassics
by bimbo and ditz
Summary: much to vegetas dismay goku throws a party at capsule corp roshi and the gang supply the alcohol and the saiyans discover what fun a karaoke machine actually is special guest star our 'good friend' mel
1. Default Chapter

Karaoke Klassics  
  
Prologue  
  
Disclaimers: this is our second fic ever so be nice to us! Check out our other one it's called 'cheeky prince charming' remember like always we don't own anything especially DBZ or GT (oh the wishes that we did.) please review and tell us what you think of both this and our other fic! Hope you enjoy. Like our other one some of this may not be in paragraphs but just like one big chapter with lots of speech and description. Remember please review!!! We also made Bra 12 and Trunks 17.  
  
"Why are we doing this shit Bulma? I've got a migraine and. err a umm disease that's contagious and that'll kill everybody if I hear loud music." Vegeta said trying to persuade Bulma to not have this sleazy alcoholic party for her and the others in the Z gang. "We are doing this because your 'best buddy' Goku volunteered to do Piccollo and Dende an engagement party. And I also guess that if you're ill you'll have to miss out on going to football with Trunks tomorrow and... I'd better prepare some of mum's special medicine!" Bulma threatened her poorly acting husband. "Bitch! How'd you know I was lying and for the last fucking time he isn't my friend let alone best." Vegeta shuddered at the thought of being best friends with Goku. "That's not what you said last time you got pissed and anyway if Goku isn't your best friend then who is?" Bulma smartly asked him. "Don't remind me.." Vegeta sulked "And anyway, I guess you're my best friend." Vegeta commented smirking. "Ohhhhh sweet!" Bulma cooed to him "Well now you've finished arguing go and get changed!" she suggested meaningfully. "What's wrong with the clothes I've got on woman!" said Vegeta glaring down at the pair of white combat trousers and blue t shirt that read 'super sayan' in massive florescent orange letters. "Quit laughing it's not funny!" he said getting slightly annoyed to Bulma who was in stitches at what he had just said. "Vegeta." she called as he was halfway up the first staircase, he turned round quickly with an evil smirk on his face. "Your clothes are already folded on the bed, I got them out earlier!!!!"She screamed as Vegeta flipped and somersaulted off the wall and landed right on top of her but really gently. "Vegeta! Don't fool around now, I mean it get off me now!" she said trying not to laugh. "What if I don't want to change I happen to like these clothes" he said laughing at Bulma's attempts to move under the muscley body of his. "Vegeta, I won't let you come to the party, which also means no fun tonight. and I think you know what that means don't you!" she said finally standing on her feet once Vegeta had gotten off her. "Hey babes what sort of drink will there be today then?" Vegeta asked as he got Bulma in a bear hug and started cuddling her. "Well, I don't know until the others get here I've got vodka and some champagne, a little beer but not much though." Bulma replied after Vegeta unclasped her from his super sayan strength. "Mum! Tell Trunks to give me my nail varnish, I mean I know pink is his colour but it's mine!" Bra said as she entered the hall slightly out of breath from chasing after her older brother. "Don't cry Bra!" Trunks teased until his father came into his conversation. "Trunks! Give her it back now or I'll put it on every paper in the world and every website that you seem to prefer makeup to training." Vegeta smirked evilly to the 17 year old teen. "Hey mum what time's everyone coming tonight?" Bra asked as Trunks handed the nail varnish back straight away after his fathers threat. Bulma just looked on amused at how her husband had favoured Bra once more over his son. "Why?" Bulma asked her daughter "Because... Well it was all Trunks' fault!" Bra said pointing to Trunks. Bulma just shook her head and entered the kitchen the sight that met her eyes was shocking well for Bulma anyway! Cream was everywhere with the occasional chocolate spread streak now and then. "TRUNKSSSS, BRAAAA!!!! What have you done!!!!" she screamed as her eyes met the mess. She screamed so loud that Vegeta heard her all the way upstairs; he was now getting changed into some black trousers and a white shirt, he wasn't going to wear the shirt that Bulma had put out for him it was too plain. 'I don't want to end up looking like that kaka germ' Vegeta thought to himself as he hunted through the piles of clothes that were now mounding up around him. Meanwhile Bulma had finished the cleaning in the kitchen; she had just used one of her father's great inventions 'the robot house cleaner' it had cleaned the floor within two minutes. Bulma just stood back and examined her handy work. The pizza was on its way she had to order 9000 extra large family size pizza's 4500 of those with every topping available on and the rest with either just cheese or pepperoni etc etc (we cant be bothered to go through all the toppings and stuff so you'll just have to use your imagination) but bear in mind this was to feed 2 sayans, 4 demi sayans and a quarter sayan. Everything was fine except- "Shit where's all the alcohol gone!?" Bulma panicked and screamed at the same time.  
  
Disclaimers: so how'd you like that for a beginner? Chapter 1 should be up soon! Please review and tell us what you think stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon. Chapter 1- time 2 party- sayan style! 


	2. chap 1

Disclaimers: we don't own anything blah blah blah! We are still waiting for more reviews! Thanks to those that have already reviewed glad you like it so far! If you like this fic please please check out our other one it's called 'cheeky prince charming' its going to have loads of B/V and G/C in it. Please review that one as well. Hope you enjoy them both! Oh yeah we may seem like complete idiots but if you know what Vegeta's second name is could you please either email it to us or put it on a review thank you!  
  
Karaoke klassics chap1- Time to party- Sayan style!  
  
"Vegeta!, Trunks, Bra! Get your ass's in here NOW!!" screamed Bulma. Her screams were purposely loud but Bra still did not here her upstairs- she had her music on extremely loud and her blow-dryer switched on full. She was humming along to some rock band on the radio and couldn't here a word her mother was shouting. Trunks on the other hand could here her and came running into the extra large luxurious kitchen, he had been on his cell phone to Goten telling him which of his friends he had invited, but he moment he heard his mothers screams he decided for the best of things to say goodbye and see him later. Vegeta was just plainly being Vegeta and he was purposely ignoring his wife as he was to busy looking for his blue t-shirt with his name embroided on the back. He finally found it just as Bulma came stomping up the first flight of stairs his sensitive Sayan hearing picked this up quickly, and so he slipped on the pair of trousers she had originally chosen and chucked the shirt of over. He then looked around at the mess he had made in the process. 'Shit! Bulma's going to kill me she only cleaned this yesterday! What am I going to do!' he panicked then a thought came into his mind. Too late! Before Vegeta got time to pick up the capsule that was lying on the other side of the room Bulma came in she plainly ignored the state of the room and faced Vegeta. "Hey what's wrong?" Vegeta asked looking at her worried expression that kept on forming on her face. "Downstairs now! Family meeting, all the alcohol's gone!" she mumbled as she made her way up the fourth flight of steps and down the hall to Bra's room. Her room was no better than Vegeta and Bulma's now, clothes were scattered on the floor and an assortment of makeup and CD's were lying around everywhere. Bra was lying on her water bed blaring out some music, talking on her phone and brushing down her hair at the same time. "Ok, I'd better go Pan, I'll speak to you later at the party ok bye!" Bra finished quickly hanging up just as Trunks had done earlier. "Bra go downstairs now! And make it fast we don't have much time before the others arrive and we have a little incident on our hands." Bulma said heading downstairs leaving Bra still holding the brush in her hands. So she turned off her stereo and headed to the ground floor. Once she and Bulma got to the downstairs, Trunks and Vegeta were already waiting for them in the kitchen. "Right! I'll start from scratch where has the alcohol gone?" Bulma said quickly getting to the point, not noticing that Vegeta had his head buried into the refrigerator. "I don't know?" said Trunks trying not to look guilty "Yeah same here" said Bra both had obvious looks on their faces that they had gotten hold of it sometime. "Well don't look at me woman! Why would I want it?" vegeta said pulling his head out of the fridge whilst at the same time grabbing hold of about four packets of microwave burgers. "TRUNKS!, BRA! Bulma warned. "Ok!" said Bra spilling the whole story to Bulma. "we were all out of fizzy drinks and shakes and me and Pan got really thirsty, then Trunks and Goten came along and they were thirsty too.. Oh yeah and so was dad!.... " "LIAR!" Vegeta and Trunks both accused at the same time. "No I'm not!" Bra said stubbornly stamping her foot on the ground. "Carry on" Bulma said getting angrier by the second. "Promise you won't get angry and I'll continue" Bra said looking at her mum. "I promise I will get angry, because whenever I say I won't I will!" she said confusing Bra. "well whatever, so we all decided to have a little party, that was the day you and Chi Chi went to the mall yesterday actually. so we drank all this champagne and vodka and stuff it was real good.. Until what happened after that?" Bra said looking confused again. "You fell asleep on the sofa!" trunks accused. "Yeah and me and Trunks went to bed with hangovers." Vegeta added. "Soooo, that's why you were all asleep when I got home,!" Bulma said adding it all together. "I still don't remember what happened?" said Bra "That's because you were so pissed you don't remember, screamed Trunks to her. "Whoop sees!" she said in a complete ditzy voice. "So what do I do now!" said Bulma giving them all evil looks. "Well me and dad could fly to the store!" Trunks offered. Vegeta nudged him hard in the arm. "Well, unless you want to fly across the world, all the stores are closed its 'National nobody works day' Bulma said. (Sorry the days such a weird day but we can't think of any other dates apart from Xmas etc. which aren't really suited for this fic so we had to make up some pants name.) "Oh yeah" said Trunks remembering. Then the doorbell rang...  
  
"Oh no! There here what do we do! I hope they've bought alcohol or we're really bullsed!" said Bulma taking deep breaths as she opened up the front door. "Bulma!" Goku said as she opened up the door. "Is Vegeta there?" Goku asked peering inside. "Goku Son! Remember what I told you before!" said Chi Chi to her husband. "Of course I do honey!" said Goku assuring her, ummm, what did you say again." he said quietly. Chi Chi lost her temper at this point. "NO FIGHTING, NO TRAINING, NO SPARRING, AND NO MAKING AN IDIOT INFRONT OF YOURSELF!" she screamed. "AND THAT SETTLES FOR YOU TOO GOTEN!" she added to Goten as they stepped inside. (We all know that's not going to last for long. come on Chi their sayans for goodness sake) "I've told mine the same so don't worry" said Bulma reassuringly as they walked into the party room. "Hey Chi you didn't by any chance, bring any alcohol did you?" Bulma asked though she already thought she knew the answer. "Of course not Bulma, you know that I don't drink! It's a habit for immature people" she said whilst dusting herself down. "oh thanks anyway" said Bulma getting annoyed at her friends attitude, she already knew that if Chi kept up with this stuck up attitude their would probably be a punch up because 18 was going to arrive soon and she hated Chi's mood swings. "Just relax until the others arrive," said Bulma motioning for them to sit down on the large two couches, then she turned on one of the TV's and sat down as well. "Well you've done a great job cleaning up" Chi Chi commented Bulma on the neatness of the room. "Thankyou" Bulma said 'Just don't look upstairs' she pleaded in her head. "I'm going to go and find Trunks," Goten said as he got up and glided out the room. "Yeah, me too do you know where Vegeta is?" Goku said leaving Chi Chi on the couch. "Last time I saw him he was in the kitchen in the refrigerator." Bulma replied quickly. "Remember what I've told you." warned Chi Chi for the final time but it was too late he had already gone. *In the kitchen* "Hey Vegeta!" Goku said cheerfully. "You're here early!" vegeta growled not looking overly happy at all, he had just discovered that somebody had ate the last packet of donuts. "Yup" said Goku not catching the tone in his voice. "Wow that cake that your eating there sure looks yummy" said Goku trying to hint to his fellow Sayan. "Mmmm, it's really nice! Mmmmm the chocolates melting in my mouth." teased Vegeta. Goku was now drooling at this point. "Yuck, you got drooled on my food!!!" Vegeta said disgusted as a drop of gokus saliva landed on his cake. "This means war!!!!" he said smiling as he picked up the cake and got ready to fire!!! "Vegeeettttaaaa no! I promised Chi Chi" said Goku in a defending position. "Sooo I made a deal with Bulma too but it's not like its going to last anyway!" Vegeta said shrugging his shoulders. 'Besides, Bulma can't not get me in bed anyway!' he thought to himself with a cheeky smile on his face. "Vegeta! Have you tried that new soda?" said Goku stupidly trying to change the subject. "Bombs away!!!!!" Vegeta shouted throwing the contaminated piece of chocolate cake. Goku's distraction didn't work.  
  
*Meanwhile in Trunks' room* "Man, your rooms a dump!" said Goten looking around clothes were also scattered about everywhere like in Bra's and Vegeta and Bulma's room. "I like your taste in magazine" said Goten picking up a very adult magazine. (We'll let you lot out there use your imaginations of what sort it is.) "Yeah I know I'm secretly subscribed to it, I share them with my dad" Trunks said with a grin. "Cool! If I got caught with these my mum would kill me and probably burn them or something!" Goten said laughing. Then Trunks' phone started to ring RING RING RING RING  
  
DISCLAIMERS: Hi how was that then? REVIEW! As we said at the beginning please add on your review or an email what Vegeta's second name is and the truth please no made up stuff! And also if you know we may seem stupid and major sorry if it's offensive but what's a baka? Could you do the same for that please thank you!!! Next chapter- How much mess have Vegeta and Goku made? Will an all out food war begin? Roshi and oolong are gonna have loads of alcohol but from where from? The Sayans discover a karaoke machine And you find out who the mystery caller is? We hope to hear from you soon chap2 should be coming up soon! Please check out 'cheeky prince charming' if you haven't already it's a really great story too. BYE BYEZ! 


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimers: sorry for the delays of these chapters but we've been having major computer troubles! Our school didn't help when they decided to cancel out loads of good websites including Yahoo mail, Mediaminer and FF.net! (Something about Filtering and stuff) so now we can't update anything at school so we have to do it at home, not in lessons! Anyway we still don't own anything blah blah blah. Oh except Mel she's our 'Friend' hee hee evil aren't we! And yeah as you gathered she does prefer to date way older men! (Oh yeah the receptionist in this story is a transsexual bit a both!) Hope you enjoy!  
  
Karaoke Klassics- Chap 2- Trunks and Goten spike the punch!  
  
The phone was still ringing on Trunks' bed. "Dude aren't you going to answer it?" Goten asked getting impatient at the still ringing portable phone. "Hey, you answer it!" Trunks suggested, "Why who's it gonna be?" Goten said picking up the phone. "Just tell them it's a wrong number or something" Trunks said with a smile on his face. "Well if you're sure.." Goten said unsurely pressing the answer button. Trunks was now biting his bed cover as he watched his best friend answer the phone in a really fake posh voice. "Hello, this is Mr Pepperoni, the manager of Pick a lotta pizza, what do you want?" demanded Goten. "Oh hi is Trunks there?" a girl's voice said over the speaker. "Trunks no we don't have that flavour pizza I'm afraid now go away and don't shop here ever again and that includes online deliveries! Now shooo!"  
  
"Whatever Goten, it's obvious that its you! Now just hand over the pissing phone to Trunks please!" the voice demanded. Goten hastily handed the phone to his friend who was now hovering in the air and refusing to take the phone. "Just tell her I'm not here!" Trunks said landing on his bed again. "He's busy!" Goten blurted down the phone. "Doing what exactly.." "Ummmm, he's here with Lilly Summers you know her?" Goten said making something up as he went along. Trunks just held his head and rubbed his temples. This wasn't going to be a pretty fight. "WHATTT!" the girl yelled, "What, what? Don't worry though I'm still free!" Goten said rubbing the back of his head absent mindliy. "Lilly's two timing Chuck with Trunks!" she said in an astonished voice. "Ohhhh no, not that Lilly ummm her clone is dating Chuck." Lied Goten. "You liar!!!!!" accused the girl. "So I take it you don't like Lilly or Chuck?" "Piss off and put trunks on now!" the voice demanded. "Why I said he's busy with Lilly!" "No he's not because Lilly's just knocked on my door, with Chuck!" the voice said dangerously. "I'll put him on" Goten gave in. "Go away Mel!" Trunks said slamming the phone down on the bed. It rang again, so he just cancelled the call again, and again, and again. On the 7th time he was pretty pissed at this time. "Fine Mel, come to this party if you really want! We all know it's because you fancy the shit out of.." He paused as he looked at Goten whose eyes bulged bigger than Goku or Vegeta when they see loads of food. He was just screaming to Trunks tell, tell. You see Mel usually has a big thing about older guys, way older guys! And Goten knew this. "Roshi!!...." he paused as he looked at his best friends face, he was also crying with laugher along with Goten, both were in stitches. Trunks turned off the phone and checked his messages. The voice read. "Hello trunks you have 17 missed messages, message 1.." And it carried on each one was Mel begging for Roshi's phone number, and asking if she could come to the party to meet him. "Why did my mum have to own capsule Corp!" he wondered for the hundredth time, You see the only way Mel had got his number in the first place was because she asked the receptionist at the front, Trunks had specifically told her not to give it out to anyone especially bright red haired girls! But the moment she walked in a skirt which couldn't have been longer than a bikini (Its true Mel does dress like this in real life!) and a top which showed everything off its see through you see, (Yup and she calls clothes like this casual!) The receptionist gave her his private number straight away. "What's up with that receptionist anyway?" Trunks pondered as he deleted off the last message without even bothering to check who it was from. Then the door bell rang..  
  
"Dad, get the door!" trunks screamed. "Bulma get the door woman!" Vegeta called "Bra get the door!" Bulma shouted. "Goten get the door!" Bra screamed. "Dad get the door!" Goten screamed. "But I cant I'm busy Chi Chi get the door!" Goku called. "Oh for goodness sake this isn't even my house and I have to answer the door. You'd of thought a posh place like C C would at least have some servant to open the door!" Chi screamed as she flung open the door. Then Bulma came up from behind her with her arms full of papers and wires of some sort in a tray. "Oh sorry chi chi my family is so useless!" Bulma apologised "And yeah we did use to have a servant until he saw Vegeta and Trunks sparring in the gravity room, actually Vegeta never did say what happened to him." Bulma pondered, as Chi Chi finally managed to get the lock in place at the door. "HELLOOOO!" a small voice boomed from behind a stack of about twenty crates of alcohol. "Oolong,! Is that you!" Bulma said as she placed the tray down on a table that was beside her. "Hello, babes!" Roshi greeted both the girls putting his arms around both their waists. Chi Chi reacted first by smacking him full in the face. Then Bulma after he was wincing in pain on the ground, then decided to add to the old mans misery by kicking him full on in the bulls. "And if you EVER do that again I'll set Vegeta on you!" Bulma threatened stepping over Roshis limp and painful body. "Owwwwww," he weakly managed to let out. "Wow where'd you manage to get all this from!" Bulma said giving the couple suspicious looks. Roshi then got up again. "Don't worry if there's not enough! Yajorobies on the way with another hundred crates he rented out a lorry!" Roshi said proudly. "What!! Are you drunk!!" Bulma accused sniffing the air around her and holding her nose afterwards. "Where did you get all this...!" Chi Chi threatened raising her fist up to Roshis face. "Well you see, there was this..." Oolong said the words so quietly that the girls didn't hear. "A what!" demanded Bulma glaring down at the little porky pig. "A strip club!" Roshi said waving his arms around the room acting as if he were the next great saiyaman. "Vegeta!!!!!" Bulma called grinning and folding her hands over her chest. No reply. "Vegeta!!!!!....." Bulma called again. Still no reply. "Oh for fucks sake! Trunksssss!" she screamed. Trunks came gliding down the stairs and looked at his mother when he got to the bottom. He eyed the alcohol and looked back to his mum. "I thought you said there was no alcohol!" Trunks accused his mother. "There was none until these two came along with this and apparently there's more coming. Only about another hundred crates!" she screamed loudly in her sons face. "Wow there's everything in here!" Trunks said flicking through the alcohol he could see through the holes. "Vodka, Champagne, Beer, lemonade..?" He said cluelessly. "Hey it says here property of KITTY KATZ STRIPZ KLUB!" Trunks said giving his mother a worried look. "Well ours came from outside the club doors. But Yajjorobie got inside the main lorry and together with the help of this friendly gang of thugs we managed to shift three hundred crates!" Roshi declared proudly. "What thugs?? What lorry, Oolong I'm confused!" Bulma said holding the temples of her head. "Well. We came out of this 24 hour club place and there was alcohol. and so we decided to move the alcohol to the side as it was on wheels... And then a lorry pulled up and stopped.." "Carry on Oolong!" warned Chi Chi. "Well yajjorobie bundled on and Rosh here met a gang of people who were really interested in the booze so we decided to work together and we moved three hundred of these altogether!" Oolong said flexing his muscles. Only they weren't muscles especially compared to Trunks' who was standing next to him poking around the crate. "WHAT!!! That's illegal!" Bulma started but just as she said that a horn was heard in the distance of CC's very large garden. It still wasn't in sight though. It was playing in tune to the England football anthem. "HONK, HONK, HONK, HONK HONK HONK" Trunks covered up his ears and then Goten appeared at the door. "Wow.. Mmmm, so much drink.." He said awed at the amount of drink in front of him. "Don't worry kid plenty more where that came from!" Roshi said patting the crate with his wrinkly old hand. "Mmmmmmm." Goten was in awe and starting to dribble. "Yuck!" Trunks said covering his eyes at the unroyal counter part in front of him. *2 minutes later* The lorry was now backing up and Roshi and Oolong pounced on it faster than anyone. The girls just shook their heads and Trunks was laughing at Goten who was now holding his head as Chi Chi had smacked him for liking alcohol as his brother Gohan would never have gotten drunk. (UNTIL NOW THAT IS HEE HEE!) *Meanwhile... In the kitchen..* "You're going to pay for that cheese thing Kakorot!" Vegeta said backing Goku up against the refrigerator and picking up the item that was nearest to him - a turkey! WHAM! With one swing he knocked Goku onto the floor. "OWWWW.. Vegeta that hurt!" Goku said rubbing his head and getting up. Vegeta was now in stitches at Goku. "Kakorot.. Nothing. can hurt your thick skull!" he managed to choke the words out whilst holding his sides with laughter. The turkey was now a mangled up mess on the floor. Along with every other item in sight. Ice Cream , peanuts, potato chips, cake, squashed fruit, tomato ketchup. Etc etc. (You lot out there can use your great imaginations!) "Kakorot.." A very messy Vegeta said. "Yeah.."replied a just as messy Goku in an astonished voice. "We're gonna be in shit!......" Vegeta dropped off looking at the mess they had left. "Well we better get cleaning!" Goku said smiling and picking up some cake. "MMMMMMM.." He said licking his lips. "Urgghhhh! Kakorot your not gonna... Disgusting too late!" Vegeta said as Goku plopped the smashed up cake into his mouth and licked his lips. "MMMM, I think I got a bit of peanut in there as well." he said searching for more of it on the floor. "I'll leave you to clean up!" Vegeta said then a thought came to the little sayan prince. "Hey friend. why don't I make a deal. You can eat all this wonderful food if you say that you made the mess. You and let me think... Yajjorobie!...." Vegeta thought smugly to himself. "mmmmm sure think Vegeta, you sure are generous!" said Goku whilst ramming about a dozen sandwiches in his mouth at once the way only a sayan can. 'What an idiot!' The proud prince thought to himself grinning all the time as he exited the very untidy kitchen. 'I just hope Bulma, doesn't find the mess before that clown cleans it up.' As Vegeta entered the main room he saw the alcohol stacked up against the wall. He then saw the big lorry parked on CC's extra large driveway. "What the hell!" Vegeta screamed as he tripped over an empty bottle of vodka. Bulma then came running to her screaming and very angry husband's side. "Who in kames name left this fucking thing on the floor" Vegeta said picking up the bottle and throwing it, resulting in a very large hole in the wall. He then rubbed his nose as he had fallen flat onto his face. Bulma couldn't help but laugh at her husband's misfortune, it didn't happen very often and when it did it was usually funny. "Have you done now destroying half my wall!...." Bulma managed out before he exploded into a fit of laughs. "Humph! Its not funny woman! I hate parties especially parties with idiots like Roshi and Yajjorobie!" He huffed as he pushed his wife against the wall. A smile once gain formed on his face. "Vegeta!!!!!" Bulma warned pushing him away and grinning like mad at him. "Save the fun until later..." she said as she kissed him passionately on the lips. Vegeta then felt three very weak power levels heading towards CC. "Great.. Its gay boy, three eyes and the clown!" Vegeta said a little too loud than he originally intended to. *Meanwhile in Trunks room* "Wow I can't wait till this party really gets stated!" Goten said rubbing his hands together. "Yeah it's going to be alright except that little slut Mel's coming" Trunk sighed holding a pillow to his head. "Why, Why, Why, Why.." He said continuously. "Why are you so afraid of that red haired tart anyway trunks?" Goten asked whilst picking up Trunks' remote and changing the song on the CD player. "Because I don't particularly want to see what she and Roshi get up to do you!" Trunks said grimacing at the thought. Goten on the other hand was being a typical Son. "Well she is quite pretty.." he said "But then again she's the biggest slut in the school. Yuck!" he decided against the idea after arguing with himself. "Why didn't you just tell her I'm not HERE?" Trunks yelled at Goten. "Well excuse me! For not being able to read your mind!" Goten yelled back. "Hey wait a minute why are we arguing about this little bitch anyway why don't we just scare her away when she gets here!" The teenage Trunks said with a mini Vegeta grin on his face. "Great idea! We can have some great fun doing that!" Goten said punching the air with his hands. Then the doorbell rang. "Good it's not her!" Trunks said with a sigh of relief after reading the power levels. "Well what are we going to do with our parents?" Goten said wondering aloud. "Damn! Your mum doesn't drink does she? And neither does your dad! So we're just going to have to do something that they won't realise.. Trunks was deep in thought, and then a thought clicked in the purple haired sayan. "I know Goten, your parents both drink punch right? Heh heh, well I the greatest sayan in the world has just had the greatest idea ever and they'll be so drunk they wont even notice!" he grinned evilly. What??? I'm confused???" the demi sayan replied next to his best friend. "We can add this to the punch!!" he replied with a big smirk creeping across his face, as he pulled out a clear bottle with some sort of blue liquid inside it. "What's that stuff?" Goten said getting confused once again. "This is probably the strongest alcohol you'll ever see! If it's enough to knock out Piccolo I'm sure it can get your dad pissed!" Trunks said rubbing his hands together. "What is it though vodka?" "Nope. Something I spotted on the internet, not earths internet though one that my dad taught me about. It's in the gravity room and locks onto any website that aliens make like Nameks and Arlians. Earth can't pick up the signals though because our satellites are crap. But mum made this one up and it can pick up the uuw! And all the satellite stations in space as well so we pick up all these alien stations its great!" "The what? U w g? I'm confused" Goten aid pulling a typical Son face. "The UUW! Ultimate universe web!" trunks said as if Goten was a stupid child. "Its been banned on over six thousand seven hundred planets because its soooo strong. One sip of this is enough to knock out a full powered Super sayan!" Trunks said unscrewing the lid and sniffing it. "Wow... Let me try some..." Goten said reaching out in a dreamy sort of way. "NO! Wait until after we see what happens to our parents! We want to remember don't we! And just incase we do forget..." Trunks said reaching onto his shelf and grabbing a hi tech camera that was just gathering dust. "Cool idea lets get them on video!" Goten said laughing. "Hee Hee! Trunks said switching it on and facing his friend. "Yo Goten what's up!!!!" he said pointing it to Goten who began making childish faces to the camera. "Let's hook it up to the web!!!!" Trunks said laughing and pulling out a wire from a box and running off to the gravity room with the camera still switched on. *a minute later..* "helloooo all you aliens out there two fit strong super sayans here!" Trunks said flexing his muscles and waving into the camera instantly he came up on the screen. "Hi any nice girls out there!" Goten said waving into the camera and smiling. Instantly after Trunks had mentioned the word super sayan here thousands of different names kept flashing up on the screen wanting to talk to the two teens. "Where do we start!" trunks said rubbing his hands together. "Wow. the wonders of a chat room.." Goten said awed at the speed and amount of people wanting to speak to them. Isn't that a news station?" trunks said clicking on one of the names. A male's face appeared and seemed very happy either that or he was faking the whole thing. "Hello! This is Zedero from hjk news. Are you two sayans? Is it true? We thought that all the sayans were wiped out except about a handful? At Freeza's evil clutches. Is your prince still alive? Please the whole universe wants to know!!!!" "Yeah man were demi sayans my dads the prince and I'm the future prince my air headed sister is a princess but she's not important." Trunks said. "By the way your slow for a news group aren't you? Our dads were on the front of all the papers a while ago. Defeating Buu anything click?" Trunks said mocking the new reader. "Buu????? Future prince? Tell us where you are now? We must interview you live!!!" The reporter said getting so close to the screen he must have been touching his camera at his end. "Yo we're not in your galaxy that's why! Different times! Why didn't I think of that!!" trunks said. "Hello." Goten said waving to the reporter. "And who are you young man.." The reporter said writing notes all the time. "Hey news guy what galaxy are you in?" Trunks said. "Ummm. Let me think.. Pepsicola.. Why what are you in?" he asked lifting his head up. "Milky way!" Trunks said. "See ya later matey you're boring me!" Trunks said switching the news reporter off. "We can go on here later but now we've got to put operation punch into action.." Trunks said his face lighting up as he turned off the computers and grabbed the camera heading out of the training room. *Meanwhile in the party room* Gohan, Videl, Pann, Vegeta, Bulma, Bra and all the other Z fighters were sitting down and relaxing. Even Krillin and 18 had arrived. "Hey guys great party.. Not..!" Trunks greeted flumping down on a lounge chair. "Hello everybody! I haven't seen you lot in a while!" Goten greeted. "Goten! Where have you been!" Chi Chi scolded. "We've been on a chat." Goten said before Trunks who immediately flew up after he knew what his friend was going to say. And smacked him in the arm. "Shhhh, mum doesn't know I go on chat rooms! Shut up only dad knows... "Trunks whispered into Gotens ear. "Trunks...!" warned Bulma. "I've already told you NO FIGHTING!" Bulma said naturally thinking that her son was trying to cause a fight. Vegeta who was being a typical Vegeta and difficult had stretched across half of a gigantic sofa purposely so that nobody else could sit down and they had to sit on the floor, just smiled and grinned at Trunks, he knew exactly what Trunks and Goten had been doing. He sensed their power levels shoot up quite high when they were both laughing like anything. "What's so funny honey?" Bulma asked eying her husband suspiciously. "Nothing woman!" Vegeta said shutting up very quickly. At this bad habit of his Bulma immediately got very angry with him and she got up and pulled him of the sofa he was sitting on and dragged him right through the main hall of CC and into the main kitchen. All the way he was trying to pull away but Bulma had hold of his hair tightly. "Owww! Woman!" Vegeta said angrily. At these words Bulma yanked harder at the Sayan prince's hair. "Vegeta! How many times have I told you! Don't call me that you know very well my name is Bulma! Really you do act like such a child sometimes!" she scolded with her hands on her hips. Vegeta just hopped up onto the side of the counter and looked down, avoiding contact with her eyes. "Now! You're going to apologize to me publically!" Bulma said a grin spreading across her face. "What! Bulma NO!....! You seriously don't me in front of all those guys in there.." Vegeta said shuddering at the thought of even having to say the word sorry. He had only ever said that word a few times and that was only to Gohan when he got half his arm ripped off by Cell when he judged Cells power wrong and decided to jump in and when he apologised to Trunks for not spending enough time with him before he blew himself up in an attempt to destroy Buu. The rest of the times to Bulma. Bra was an exception as she got what ever she wanted from him so he never had to say sorry, he just smothered her with cash clothes and whatever else the little spoilt Sayan princess demanded. "NO!" Vegeta said stubbornly pulling the famous Vegeta face and refusing to move away from the door. "Fine! Then you can just go bugger off and that'll mean no food, no alcohol, no football, no fun tonight, and, no training at all yes that includes sparring, computer games, training and saving the world." Bulma said sticking out her tongue. "What!!...." Vegeta said astonished. "Now apologize for me and beg for mercy!" "What do you think I am some sort of Kakarot?" Vegeta said pulling a disgusted face as he hopped down off the blue counter. The kitchen was now spotless not a crumb in sight. 'How did he do that?' Vegeta wondered a little too aloud as his thoughts were interrupted by Bulma. "Do what! Vegeta were you even listening to what I was just telling you! I really don't believe you sometimes!" Bulma said crossing her arms angrily. "Oh nothing." Vegeta dropped off. "Well you're going to go and do your apology NOW not later NOW!" Bulma said once again grabbing his hair and pulling him roughly through the house again. Once they entered the room a group of cheers erupted. Bulma dropped her very red husband on the floor in front of all the rest of the gang. "Oh the shame!" Goku teased Vegeta nudging him and winking. "Shut up Kakorot! If you don't want a black eye!" Vegeta said folding his arms acrossed his chest and pulling a very stubborn look. Bulma was just gleaming at her part victory over her husband, trunks just sat there covering his eyes up he knew that if his mum could embarrass his father much more his dad would probably go on a big beating spree and take out his rage by picking on the weaker of the fighters. E.g. Krillin, yajjorobie and the others (especially Yamcha.) "Now Vegeta sweetie say it" Bulma said teasingly smirking all the time as she knew that the more embarrassed Vegeta got the more Yamcha would get beaten at the end of it. "No" Vegeta said plainly turning around ignoring the audience around him. Bulma gathered that this would happen though and played it coolly. "Well remember what I said you'd lose.." She said grinning madly at him. "Well I don't care! I can fly so I'll still beable to go football and I can just blow up a pizza hut guy or someone until they give me food. Then I'll make all the journalists come to CC and they'll be here 24 7 and I'll laugh!" her husband said. "And.. Your point is." Bulma said. "Fine! I'm.. I'm.." he said trying to get the words out he hated so much. "Well! You said it to me last night so say it now!" Bulma said leaning against the wall. Everybody in the room was really tense and silent not a noise was heard from anybody the gang would have even heard a pin drop if someone dropped one. "Well I'm waiting.." Bulma said tapping her foot impatiently. "SORRY!!!!" Vegeta shouted as he stood up and kicked a very large hole in the door as he went. Everybody in the room was in stitches with laughter, everybody except Bulma. She had gotten up and had exited the room. 'Great where's he gone I didn't mean to shame him that much..' Bulma wondered. 'He's got to be in one of four places.' She thought 'I guess I'll just have to check all of them..' She sighed. (Incase you lot were wondering the four places are: ) in the gravity room in the bedroom In the bathroom In the kitchen  
  
Bulma had checked the bedroom and the gravity room so that only left two places the kitchen or the bathroom and she somehow didn't think she could see her husband being the sensitive type and crying in the bathroom he was more of one who would take out his sadness and rage on the food. Surly when she entered the kitchen door Vegeta was there his head imbedded in the almost empty refrigerator and didn't notice Bulma walk in. She crept up behind him and smacked him gently right across his bum. "What the hell..." Vegeta said angrily as he grabbed her hand in mid swing.  
  
"Owwww, gees Vegeta, you don't have to grab so politely," she joked. "Well. What's it to you!" Vegeta huffed as he turned back to the refrigerator. "Ohhhhh I'm sorry baby!" Bulma cooed. What she didn't realise was that her husband was playing mind games with her and he just wanted the attention. Bulma began stroking his strong powerful muscles of his arms and stroking his hair, he was trying to ignore her and the temptations that she made him feel but he couldn't and within half a second he turned around and started kissing her passionately. Bulma then started kissing him back and putting her arms all around his body. *half a minute later* Vegeta was so busy with entertaining Bulma that he didn't notice the little pair of eyes that appeared around the door and the black spiky hair, the bright orange trousers (guessed it yet if you haven't you shouldn't be reading this Fic you've got it muddled up with Pokemon or something.) yup it was Goku looking for more food. "Hey you guys can't you get a room!" he laughed scratching his head and laughing anime style. "Oh how shameful!" Bulma said straightening out her clothes and feeling her hair to ensure it was in place. "Kakorot you say a word of this to anybody and I swear I'll kill you!" Vegeta threatened him. "Hey Vegeta chill!" Goku said holding up his hand as if it were a peace offering. "What are you in here for anyway!" Vegeta said still obviously grumpy for the Sayan walking in on him and Bulma making out in the kitchen. "Well I was still hungry you see I cleaned up all that stuff but I'm still hunnnnggggggrrrrrrrryyyyyy." Goku whined like a complete child. "Idiot!" Vegeta cursed under his breath. "Hey Vegeta! Don't worry your secrets safe with me!" Goku laughed again like a child. "Hey Kakorot, do you ever make out with Chi Chi?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Yup all the time." Goku said proudly. "An tell me Kakorot, have you ever been disturbed whilst doing this?" Vegeta asked quite amused that Goku had no idea that all this information would very soon be fed back to Bulma. "Yeah many times!" he said shyfully rubbing his head "Oh by the way the pizzas should be arriving soon." Vegeta added as he smugly walked out of the door leaving a drooling Goku behind. Vegeta entered the main room where the others had all sat themselves down and were waiting for the main party poops to arrive (Piccolo, and Dende) "Great still not here!" Vegeta greeted dimly whilst looking at the very large TV that was from the ceiling infont of them. It was a soap opera all the girls, Bulma, Chi Chi, Videl, Pann, Bra, 18, and Roshi were glued to the screen the guys on the other hand looked bored out of their minds. Vegeta plumped himself down on Bulma's lap and just ignored the stares of the others. 'I'll just use Yamcha as a punch bag later' he thought comforting himself a lot. Bulma just hugged him trying to sign to him to just ignore the glaring eyes he was receiving from 18 and the others the only people that didn't keep looking was Gohan, Videl, Bra, Pann, Trunks, Chi Chi and Goten. "Man this programmes boring" Trunks thought ten minutes later after another man had gone with another man leaving a pregnant woman with two kids behind with nothing. "Yeah!" all the guys agreed except Roshi who was to busy awing and commenting along with the girls how sorry he felt for the woman starring in the soap. With that the doorbell rang twice..  
  
Disclaimers: how was that? REVIEW PLEASE! If you want to be put onto our update list your welcome to be in a review just add your email address and we will email you every time we update both Karaoke Klassics and Cheeky Prince Charming. We aim to try and do a chapter on each Fics a week. One on this one and one on Cheeky Prince Charming but if you go on our update list we will keep you informed about when we create new stories and when we update these two. WE hope to hear from you lot out there especially you lot on media miner coz we have loads of visits but no reviews. Don't be shy we don't care if you think the fics crap just say what you think then we can try and fix the problem so you lot like it! Sorry Mel or the karaoke machine didn't come into this chapter we are just really crap at keeping to plans but we promise you all that she and the machine will come into the next chapter! Evil aren't we? Hee hee LOL! And so will Piccolo and Dende! Hope to here from you shy peoples out there (hint hint) gotta go start writing another chapter on Cheeky Prince Charming BYE BYEZ! Wonder who's at the door? You'll have to wait a couple of days to find out! Also sorry bout the punch but we didn't get enough time to put it in this chapter so that's going in next time sorry! Next chapter chap 3! The fics are going to probably both be updated on Friday but we can't be sure! On Cheeky Prince Charming the gang go shopping courtesy of Freeza and on Karaoke Klassics the punch gets spiked, the Sayans go karaoke, piccolo and Dende get a big surprise, Mel arrives! Both are really good so we advise you to read both fics (Hint Hint) Betta get going before we get distracted again! See you guys soon! 


	4. chapter 3

Disclaimers: we own nothing.. Except Mel!!!! LOL! Good job she hasn't seen this fic lol! We now have help on Karaoke Klassics from air head she just helps us out with the Mel bits as she just wants to get her own back! Same as us and we swear everything we say about her is true! We together have the power of 3. Hope you enjoy this chapter featuring the famous 'Karaoke machine' and 'Mel' R/R please thanks and if you don't know what that means for future reference its read and review. Ps also if anybody knows what a baka is please add that to a review or an email to us. Thank you!  
  
Chapter 3- The party gets started!  
  
The doorbell was still constantly ringing but nobody could be bothered to budge, it had been ringing for about a minute now, Vegeta was comfortably sat on Bulma's lap, Chi Chi on Goku's. 18 and Krillin were lying on the floor, Roshi on the sofa along with Oolong and puar and Yamcha. Oxking had to sit on the floor as he was too big to sit on the sofa and would've needed a whole sofa to himself. Bra and Pann had disappeared upstairs to 'get ready' in other words blare out music apply makeup do their hair again and other girly stuff. Trunks and Goten were playing rock, paper and scissors. "Somebody get the door!" Bulma said for about the fifth time. Nobody budged, Goku stirred under Chi Chi's weight but one glare from Chi Chi and he stopped moving. "Well I'm not getting up!" Vegeta said crossing his arms "And neither is Bulma" he added afterwards. "I'm not getting up!" said Trunks resuming to play his game with Goten. Then a cell phone rang next to Vegeta, he picked it up and handed it to Bulma. It was Bra on the other side. "Hang on a sec I'll put you on loudspeaker" said Bulma pressing a button on the phone then Bra's voice boomed through the micro phone speakers. "SOMEBODY GET THE DOOR!" she yelled. Nobody answered her. "Well I'm not coming all the way down there to answer it!" she said you could hear Pann's laughing in the background then the Sayan princess had an idea, a very evil idea but it would probably work. "SLAVE YAMCHA GET THE DOOR!" she commanded. "Me no way!" Yamcha said pointing to himself. "DO YOU WANT TO ARGUE WITH ME!? IF YOU DON'T GET THE DOOR NOW I'LL SET DAD ON YOU AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER GET WISHED BACK AGAIN!" Bra screamed to a now very pale colored Yamcha. He obediently got the door, inside the living room you heard Trunks and Goten sigh really deeply. As their sensitive Sayan ears picked up a familiar voice - it was Mel. "Great why does CC have to be so popular and big!" trunks complained. "I knew we should have held the party at Gohans" Goten complained. "Yeah tell me about it!" Trunks said as Mel walked into the room. Vegeta rolled his eyes along with all the other Z fighters, the girls just gave Mel evil looks Trunks looked at the ground shamefully. Mel was wearing a really really short mini skirt (actually we would class it as bikini bottoms) and it was fake leather. She was so cheap she couldn't get real leather. Her top was almost transparent and it was a yellowy color. She was wearing really dark eyeliner and bright red lipstick she was also carrying a fake snake skin purse which had all other tarty makeup appliances that the guys didn't even want to think about, Bulma just held Vegeta tighter. Trunks had told her everything about Mel and how much of a slut she was, Everyone in the room hated her so much but was trying not to show it everybody except Roshi who couldn't keep his eyes off her body. Then a thought occurred in Trunks' mind and he whispered it to Goten. "Shit! I forgot Mel and my sis totally don't get on!" trunks said holding his head and rubbing it. "Oh oh! Oh well that means Bra can just go throw her out and give us all entertainment!" Goten said rubbing his hands together. Mel ignored all the evil glares she was receiving from everybody and just walked over to Roshi putting her arms around him. He didn't know what to do - every girl he talked to had run away and either hurt him or gotten their boyfriends or husbands to hurt him. Now a young girl was flirting majorly with him, he couldn't even remember what to do. Goku broke the silence and just blurted out. "How long is the pizza going to be?" "I really don't know we had to order it yesterday because today's No body has to work day it should be here soon but I don't know!" Bulma said pushing Vegeta off her lap. "What!" Vegeta said annoyed that he had to move. "Go get me a soda!" Bulma said smiling sweetly at her husband knowing that she would get her own way. "Fine what sort coke with lemon? Or vanilla?" he said getting impatient. "Ummmm lemon!" Bulma said back. Vegeta then flew out to the kitchen and came back with two bottles of coke. Freezing cold from the refrigerator. "Cheers baby!" Bulma said as Vegeta handed her the drink and sat back down onto her lap again with his drink. He opened up his bottle at exactly the same time as Bulma but Vegeta had purposely shaken up his bottle first- a lot- He then aimed it at Yamcha who was sitting on the floor to the left of him watching the TV the soap was still on. He twisted the bottle cap and heard the familiar fizz he then skilfully took off the lid and aimed the spray right at Yamcha's head. Bulma instantly saw her husband's intentions but did not even bother to stop him. Infact she like the idea and just moved back so she didn't get lemonized. The coke with lemon shot right over and hit Yamcha on the head. Vegeta had skilfully aimed the blast so that it did not hit anyone but Yamcha. It was just like firing a ki blast. Easy and quick. When the blast hit Yamcha he immediantly got soaked. He then got up and started screaming. "Vegeta's got me! I'M GOING TO DIE! Call Dende I need healing." He actually believed that Vegeta had powered up and fired a ki blast right at him. Everybody body was laughing except Mel and Roshi, they were sitting on the sofa just looking into each others eyes. This is exactly what both was thinking- 'Wow! I think I'm dreaming look at her she's not even in her middle age and she's chatting me up! Perhaps it's this new shaving cream I've used its supposed to be a babe magnet! But I didn't know it worked this well!' 'Oh look at him he's so old and wrinkly I bet he must have loads of experience!' (I think you can guess which ones for which) "Vegeta! I'm soaked aren't you even going to say anything Bulma!" Yamcha said trying to try out his now puffed up hair. "Yeah I should shouldn't I!" Bulma said glaring at her husband as if to tell him off, Vegeta looked down at the ground he really did think he was about to get a mouthful like he got in the kitchen earlier- but he didn't.. "Good shot baby!" Bulma said hugging him. Vegeta was so shocked he didn't know what to do, he accidentally spilt his drink over the top a little and it landed on the floor. Then the doorbell rang again.. "That'll be them! Quick hide!!" Bulma said chucking Vegeta off her lap he had drank all the drink from the bottle this time so know more spilt. "Owww!" Vegeta said feeling his but hit the floor. Trunks just flopped out on the floor, whilst Goten ran behind a curtain. "Ummmm, excuse me Vegeta.. or Trunks.. ummmm where about's could I possibly hide.." Oxking said really friendly and rather shyly, he was so big there was no where big enough to really hide him. "Well I don't know.. ummmmmm try here.!" Trunks said dragging the giant man toward s the back of the extremely big TV. Much bigger than any they sell in shops like Curry's and comet etc. This is CC and there TV's are biggggg! Vegeta just watched on as Oxking was led to the back of the TV. "Watch the wires though" Trunks warned Oxking. "Thank you so much Trunks you're a really good friend" said Oxking giving Trunks a thumbs up. Vegeta just looked amused at Trunks' reactions and mocked him as he walked past. "Thank you Trunks" he said in a very high and squeaky voice. Trunks just blushed as he switched on the TV on loud. *AT THE FRONT DOOR* Bulma answered the door with a put on happy face. (You know what we mean don't you? When you pretend and don't really mean it) "Oh hi Bulma you told us to call round" Dende said quickly getting to the point. "Yeah... Uhhhh come in!" Bulma shouted very loudly to let the others knew to get ready. "Mum who's at the door!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Bra from upstairs. "Piccolo and Dende! Now get your asses down here!" screamed Bulma very loudly. "Well if you'd like to make your way to the room..." Bulma said indicating for them both to come in. She opened up the door to the room and let the two Nameks go in first. "SURPRISEEE!!!!" everybody shouted except Vegeta and Trunks who remained seated in front of the TV. Goku then stupidly said. "Happy birthday you two!" "Piccolo and Dende both gave him confused looks. "It's an anniversary you idiot!" Vegeta said laughing and pointing at Goku scratching his head. "Whoopseee!" Goku said laughing as everybody just fell over anime style. "Hey where are Mel and Roshi?" Goten said tripping over somebody's foot as he steppe forward. "Lost hopefully!" Vegeta said impationaltly. "Know kidding I've just thought... They best not be in my bed!!!!" Trunks said flying out the room. "Bed!!!! Shit our doors unlocked!!!" Vegeta said quickly flying and following his son out the room and up the stairs. Actually Roshi and Mel were not even upstairs they were both in the back garden of CC. A minute later Vegeta, Trunks, Bra and Pann arrived back in the party room.  
  
"Sorry we're late!!!1" pann said apologizing. "Why are you apologising?" Bra said looking confused. "Because it's good manners.." Pann said through gritted teeth. "Yeah so it's just a party... A Namek party as well.. It's not like you have to apologise! I wouldn't!" Bra said smiling at her friend. "You are such a bimbo!" Trunks said shaking his head. "Well its better than being you!" Bra said trying to start and argument "You too NO!" Bulma said stepping in between the two siblings. Goten and Pann were just laughing at their friends' antics. "But mum..." whined Bra. "No buts no! Your father isn't allowed to fight and your not!" Bulma scolded. "Well thank you this is all such a surprise!" Dende said in shock. "Whose idea was this stupid party anyways!" growled Piccolo not looking amused at all. "Kakorots!" Vegeta shouted to his Namekian rival pointing out Goku and smirking evilly, he gathered even if he had to be at this party he may as well have some fun winding people up. Then there was another knock at the door.. "Pizzas here!!!!!" Goku said really happily. "At last I'm starving!" Vegeta said flying toward the door right behind Goku. "What childish men!" Bulma said laughing as she grabbed her purse and headed to the door. Vegeta opened up the door and got ready to grab the thousands of pizzas that were going to be delivered. "Hercule!!!!!" Goku said with his mouth open wide. "Great! Pizzas still not here!" sulked Vegeta childishly as he slammed the door right in Hercules face. "ohhhhhhhhh!" Goku whined. "Who was at the door?" Bulma asked Vegeta as he met her in the main hall. "That bastard Hercule!" "And... Did you let him in?" Bulma asked looking at her husband although she almost already knew the answer to her question. "Nope!" Goku said walking past. "I'd better let him in not that I want him to come in!" Bulma said walking toward the door. "why?" Vegeta asked stepping in front of Bulma and putting his face up to hers, he knew that this made her want to laugh especially when he made his nose rub against hers so it tickled. "because.. its rude not to and perhaps Pann might want to see her grandpa!" Bulma said laughing as she playfully pushed Vegeta to the side.  
  
Disclaimers: how was that review please!!!! Thank you! Next chap: chap 4 - Poisoned punch, drunk sayans, and lots of singing. 


	5. chapter 4

Disclaimers: we don't own anything.. Hope you enjoy! on this chapter they finally go karaoke! YEAH! We hear you all saying at last! Theres a little bit of P/T and B/G in this chappie as well as V/B. R/R please thanks! And if you want to join our great mailing list just add your email address onto a review or an email to us and you will be emailed every time we update or create a fic on both FF and MM.  
  
Karaoke Klassics- chap 4 - Sayans go Karaoke!!!!!  
  
Bulma opened up the front door to reveal a very pale looking Hercule. "Hello.. I was wondering am I invited.." he said quietly. Bulma kept feeling small kicks in her legs but she ignored it, she knew it was Vegeta trying to say NO! So just out of the pure pleasure of wanting to piss off her husband she opened up the door and invited him in. "Thank you!!! Thank you so much!" Hercule said especially when he saw Vegeta standing behind Bulma looking at him with a very pissed off look. "Hey don't worry Hercule he isn't going to fight I've put a stop to that for today!" Bulma said patting Hercule on the back - Big mistake! She went into the party room and left Vegeta and Hercule alone. "Why did you let Bulma touch you?" Vegeta said once the door had closed behind Bulma. Really the Sayan prince only wanted to cause a fight and he wasn't supposed to fight but if Bulma didn't know it wasn't necessarily a fight.. It could be called more of a warm up!!!!! Vegeta started sparking and turned Super Sayan quickly so that Goku and the others wouldn't sense the power change. Hercule seeing Vegeta once again turn into Super Sayan 1 started backing against the wall he had seen Vegeta with a lot more power than he had right now and he knew all he could do was.. "HELP ME!!!!! ANYBODY!!!!!" The moment Hercule started screaming Vegeta slammed him against the wall effortlessly and made his way out into the kitchen very quickly. Goku came running into the hall and bent down to Hercule he had felt Vegeta's power surge but had chose to ignore it. He didn't really care what happened to Hercule and he knew that if he got involved he would probably not get fed any food and Hercule wasn't exactly his best friend in fact the whole of the Z gang had felt the power level increase but chose to ignore it they guessed that Hercule had what was coming to him. The only people that didn't know were Bulma, Chi Chi, Ox King, Oolong, Roshi, Mel, yajjorobie and Videl. Hercule moved a little and moaned. "He'll live!" Goku said as he got up and went back into the party room. *Meanwhile in the party room* "Look Goten there's the punch!" Trunks said pointing to the big bowel on the table. "Oh wow! Think how many people are going to get drunk!!!" Goten said a smile creeping across his face. "Have you got the bottle Trunks?" "Yeah here it is!" Trunks said pulling the blue bottle out of his pocket and unscrewing the lid. "Do you want to do the honours?" Trunks said offering the bottle to Goten. "No, you can my prince!" Goten said laughing at how Trunks actually was a prince. "Not funny!!" Trunks said walking over to the Punch the bottle behind his back. All the alcohol had now been stacked into a pyramid a gigantic pyramid! That took up about a quarter of the room! And the room is about the size of a full size football pitch! Trunks didn't mean to put too much of the alcohol in the punch but he dropped the lid and as Goten bent down to pick it up he knocked the bottle and it fell into the Punch! So Trunks fished the bottle out and got the spoon and mixed it all together so the colour change wouldn't be so obvious. They both then ran into the kitchen and dumped the bottle in the already overloading bin. "When's the pizza getting here..." Goku whined again then that started off Bra and Pann. Then Vegeta joined in too. "If those pizza guys don't get here soon I'm going to blow them into oblivion!" Vegeta said as he changed the channel on the TV. "Oh wow! The Tweenies how fun!!!!" Goku said clapping his hands together! "I love this show! Tweeny clock where will it stop!!!!" Goku said jumping up and down like a child. "What a sad person!!" Vegeta said enjoying making fun of Goku in front of everybody. "How old is he?" Mel asked looking confused. No body answered her they were all pretending she didn't exist. (We do that quite a lot hee hee LOL!) "This party is crap!" Mel said as she applied some bright red lipstick. "Tell me about it!" Roshi said agreeing with everything Mel said. "That's because it hasn't started properly yet because YOU'RE HERE!" Bulma screamed at Mel. At this comment Mel went bright red, redder than her hair! And that's red! "Go Bulma!!!!" Vegeta said cheering her on, this time it was Bulma's time to go red. Bra and Mel just kept exchanging evil looks. Then Bra decided she was going to start an argument off with Mel. And it wasn't going to be a quiet one either! "Mel.. I was just wondering why are you such a tart! I mean no offence or anything but that bag just doesn't go with those clothes! And that skirt slutty or what!? I would never wear fake leather would I Pann?" Bra said picking up Mel's purse and throwing it across the room. Mel wasn't as brave as the Sayan princess and a lot less confident so she just shut up and didn't say anything back. "No but that's because you aren't a cheap skate like Mel, she probably shops at Cheap o Mart or something, she's never heard of a mall before has she?" Pann replied. "Pann! Stop bullying her!" Videl scolded her daughter. Pann went bright red at this comment and turned away from the Z gang. "Come on Pann lets go in the kitchen to get some FOOD!" Bra shouted hinting a bit to everybody that she was hungry. So she grabbed Pann by the arm and dragged the shamed teenage girl away. Trunks followed closely by Goten, they planned to tell the two girls not to drink the punch if they didn't want to get totally mashed. The moment Trunks walked into the room along with Goten both girls who were sitting on the counter stared at them, the guys shifted uneasily as if they had done something wrong. "Hi ya! Goten!" greeted Pann waving her arms around. "Hi!" Goten said waving to her back. "Well we better get to the point! Bra Pann, promise you won't tell nobody any of what we're about to tell you but we're only doing it for your own good!" Trunks said trying to bargain with the dressed up teens. "Wow! What is it I'm great with secrets!" Bra squealed jumping up and down like an exited child. "How nice. a secret.. What have you two done this time? Blown up the gravity room again?" Pann said sounding anything but interested. She was just trying to play it cool with Trunks. Bra on the other hand wasn't she was acting like a complete child. "Hey Pann? Just out of question, do you know if Bra's had any Punch?" Trunks said watching his overly active sister put a bowel on her head and start prancing around saying how she was a princess and Goten was her servant and how he must do everything she tells him too, like kiss her feet and get engaged to Yamcha. "Yeah.. I just had a cup as well not as much as her though! why? What have you done to it?" Pann said looking at Trunks and Goten strangely. "GREAT! Well, we sort of added some of that..." Trunks said indicating toward the bin, and the bottle lying on top of the trash. "Actually.. It was the whole bottle!" Trunks said laughing off his worry, "We better be going to the party room before we miss out on all the fun!" Trunks said picking up the camcorder off the kitchen side. "Bra! Drink this!" Goten commanded Bra. She had just thrown up in the bathroom next door to CC's huge kitchen. "NO!" Bra said knocking the drink out of Goten's hand away. "please!" Goten said in his sweetest voice. "No!" Bra said stubbornly. "It will make you feel better!" Goten said walking over to the half pissed demi Sayan and putting the glass in her hands. "Oh ok, I thought it was more punch!!!!" Bra said cracking a smile and guzzling the formula down. "Mmmmmmm... Tastes like strawberry shake!" she said handing the empty glass back to Goten. "How do you feel?" Goten asked looking at Bra. "Ok I guess but I've got a killer headache... I still feel a little dizzy but most of it's over now! What was that stuff?" Bra asked putting her arms around Goten's neck. "It's just a little thing that my mum makes up when I get drunk.." Goten said. "Which also isn't very much!" Goten added quickly to Bra. "Sure, sure. it's like a miracle something... I'm not acting like a complete idiot now! It's just left me with a great big shitty migraine, and tastes nice too." She added. "Yeah only because I put strawberry sauce into it. Mum usually puts in something; just too make it taste worse! I swear she does just because she's never had fun! And gotten drunk!" "Well tonight's going to change that!" Bra said walking over to the door and closing it. Bra then once again wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her tightly in his arms. "Goten.. I really really like you.. I always have.." Bra said touching his nose with hers. "Yeah strange but me too...." Goten said stupidly as they both kissed for a very long time... *Meanwhile in the party room* "I want more. I want more!!!!!!" Chi Chi screamed as she emptied the last of the punch in the bowel. Everybody had drunk some except for Trunks, Pann, Bra and Goten. "This is great!!!!" Trunks said turning the camera to Gohan who had removed his glasses and was now trying to break dance on the floor but failing very miserably. "And the funniest thing is. None of them will no anything about it tomorrow!" Pann said giggling at the thought. "Well that's good, because then none of them will remember this!" Trunks said edging closer to Pann as they both touched. Pann didn't even hesitate she just kissed him right on in front of everybody. "Wow. Your even better kisser than I thought!" she said shakily after they had kissed. "Your better!" Trunks said as he picked up the camera off the table once again. "Wonder where the other two have got too?" Trunks said trying to quickly change the subject. Then out came Vegeta and Goku with six micro-phones and many wires that were getting mangled everywhere in the crowd. "KARAOKE!!!!" Goku screamed jumping above the people below and landing right flat on his ass. (Ouch) "Goku.is it so possible you can forget to fly!" a drunk Bulma said from the crowd after drunkily trying to plug the microphones in the very large machine that was blaring out music. All the time the pyramid of alhcol kept on getting smaller and smaller. Then noise boomed over the speakers. "Yeah!!!!!!" Vegeta screamed and jumped on top of a sleeping Ox King who had gotten so drunk he had collapsed on the floor already. Vegeta was still bouncing on the sleeping blubbery giant; he was acting as if it were a trampoline. All the time Trunks was videoing the whole thing, then Goten and Bra emerged from there 'love room' (bathroom LOL) "Wow this party really is getting started!" Goten said running after Bra who had her sights set on Mel! "Come over here baby!!!" Bulma said pulling bouncy bouncy Vegeta off Oxking. Vegeta just stood there and let Bulma kiss him in front of everybody very slowly and passionately too. "Gross!!!!" Trunks said turning the camera to Bra who was charging at Little miss Slut a lot Mel. "You bitch!" screamed Bra at the drunken Mel. Mel could barely stand up she was so drunk, but Bra was sober and ready for a cat fight! "You are a tart..." Mel said turning her back to Bra; this made Bra very angry indeed. She charged at Mel and pushed her as hard as she could right into the pyramid of alcohol!!!! "Dude you've got to stop your sister before she kills her!" Goten said closing his eyes as Bra dragged Mel by her hair all the way through the house to the front door. "I've had enough of you!" Bra said chucking Mel out of the door, just as a goodbye present Bra chucked a garden gnome at her off the doorstep of her home. All the time Trunks had videoed this whole scene. 'And this is Bra when she's not drunk!' thought Trunks. When the teenagers all made their way back in they were welcomed by applause from everybody. Except Roshi who was probably more pissed than everybody else. He pushed past Bra and Goten and ran through the hall screaming out. "My Love! The only love in my life! The only girl that loved me back!" and with that he opened up the door and tripped over the step, he rolled all the way down the garden. "And goodbye to bad rubbish!!!!!" Bra called after him as she closed the door. In they went to the room again. Now Vegeta and Goku had stripped down to their boxers and were not wearing anything else. Vegeta's were bright blue with faces on, and Goku's were pink with red hearts on. Both were obviously completely mashed as they were singing Best friends by S club, very badly though as neither of them knew the words. 'Boy both are going to regret this tomorrow!' Trunks thought recording the whole performance. "Best friends never gonna make a sound." Vegeta sang very out of tune. "Looking like me and you I know la la la..." sang Goku just making up most of the words. "Going to go train in the gravity room tomorrow... la la la" Vegeta said dropping the microphone as he bounced up and down. "LA LA LA!" Goku sang with a drunken confused look on his face. "REACH! For the stars!" Vegeta sang jumping up and down. 'Boy he's so drunk he can't even keep to the song!' Trunks thought laughing evilly too himself. Then the CD got cut off by Bulma who was frisbeeing the CD's everywhere, one hit Videl on the head, another skimmed past Krillins hair, and another one went smack right into the newly stacked up pyramid of alcohol! CRASH again! "I don't like S Club! Bulma sang quite in tune and much better than the two Sayans that continued to sing without music. "Should I quickly fly home and get my camcorder?" Goten said to the smirking Trunks. "Yeah please!" Trunks said turning the camera to Oolong who was now crying over his stacked pyramid of booze. "You coming?" asked Goten to Bra who had hooked onto his arm. "YEAH!" Bra said quickly wrapping her arms around his neck. "Will you take me? Because I'll never be able to keep up, because I can't go Super Sayan like you.." Bra said brushing her hand up Gotens back, he kept on shivering. "Are you ticklish.." Teased Bra then tickling Goten's back. "Yeah!! Stop it.." Squeezed out Goten who was in fits of laughter. "Ok!" Bra said stopping straight away, Trunks kept on giving Goten knowing looks; Then Pann arrived with two bottles of Vodka in her hands. "Here ya Trunks!" she said handing one to Trunks. "Thanks Pann!" Trunks said taking it off her and getting off the lid. "Wow Bacardi is soooo nice!" Trunks said gulping down the liquid substance.  
  
"Well better be heading home! I'll be back in about ten minutes!" Goten said picking up Bra and running out of CC the moment he reached the gardens he powered up into Super Sayan and took off into the night sky with Bra in his arms.  
  
Disclaimers: did you like? Next chapter Goten gets the camcorder, lots more karaoke full songs too; Trunks and Pann get little bit drunk, sorry if your reading our fics on FF.Net but if you want to read them both with more paragraphing check out Media miner.org. As it paragraphs out itself because we can't be bothered to do it! Flames are always welcome as well as reviews because we can cook our marshmallows on them mmmmmmmm. Marshmallows.. R/R please thanks you! Bye Byez!!!!! Next chapter should be up soon! Hopefully by about Wednesday time soz about the long wait but its Easter and we'll proberly have to go out sobs! Very boring trust us! Please check out Cheeky Prince Charming if you haven't already trust us it's really funny too! Hope to hear from you lot soon! P.S if anybody knows what a baka is or what Vegeta's 2nd name Is we would be really really grateful as we don't know what the hell they are if you could tell us on either a review or you can email us on bimbo_ditz@yahoo.co.uk we hope to hear from you lot out there soon! We seem to have loads of visits but not so many reviews please tell us what we are doing wrong! Thank you! X infinite! And we also want to thank air-head with the help with the Mel bits! We together are the power of 3! LOL! We better go before we get distracted again! Remember R/R!!!!! Thankyou! And remember don't eat too many eggs! We will still though! Mmmmmmmmm..Chocolate eggs! Have a gr8 Easter people! BYE!!!!!!! 


	6. chapter 5

Disclaimers: we own nothing! Except Mel! R/R please! Thank you! Hope u enjoy this chap!!!!!! PS WE STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT A BAKA IS WHAT VEGETA'S 2ND NAME IS! Please write them down on a review or an email we don't care which just please help us out! If anybody wants to join our mailing list you're more than welcome to, just add your email address onto a review and we will inform u whenever we update a fic or create a new one on both Media Miner and FF.Net. PS again.. Sorry if you're reading our fics on FF.net and want paragraphs, you'll just have to either read them without paragraphs or go on MediaMiner.org as the website adds paragraphs in automatically because we're too lazy too. SORRY!  
  
(Oh yeah both Pann and Bra are not allowed to go out with either guy due to their dads, we'll explain later on in the chap don't worry) Karaoke Klassics- Chap 5- Gohan's so strict!  
  
Trunks pointed the camera to a very unamused Pann. "Not funny Trunks!" she said putting her hand in front of the camera screen, "Why???????" Trunks said laughing at Pann's short temper. "Listen! I'm just thinking about how much trouble we're going to get in, in the morning!" she said plumping down on a chair that was free. "Why are we going to get in trouble?" Trunks said turning off the camera and sitting down on the arm of the chair. "Them lot wont even remember until we show them the tape!" Trunks protested, sliding down next to Pann. "Its not just that is it?" Trunks said putting his arm around her. "No!!!! It's not fair!" she said in between sobs. She couldn't help the tears that were sliding down her cheeks. "What isn't?" Trunks said comfortingly rubbing her back and resting his chin on her hair. "We can't be together!!!!" Pann said bursting into tears. "Daddy won't let us!" she said getting up and running to presumably lock herself in the bathroom. 'Great! I've got Pann crying! What do I do? Carry on recording these drunks or comfort her?' Trunks though trying to decide between the two. 'I'll do both!' he decided craftily. He turned on his camcorder and placed it on top of the very large TV that now had on the Hoobs. Goku was sat in front of it mesmerized. "Hoob la rific!" he said along with the very young kids show. The camera had a view of just about everybody in the room. Trunks examined his handy work one last time before flying off to go and find Pann. 'I wonder why they've stopped singing...' Trunks thought as he exited out of the room just as he did this Oolong, Goku, and Krillin came running through with hard hats on, "Move out the heavy load coming through!!!!" Goku warned bouncing up and down, after a little jumping onto a very drunk Oolong's back there was a horn heard and a noise... "Honk! Beep! Watch out Sayan prince come BOB THE BUILDER COMING THROUGH!" A voice called through the main hall of CC. Then a toy battery powered ride on digger with Vegeta driving it, also wearing a hard hat came charging down the hall. "DAD!!!!!!" screamed Trunks jumping out the way, Goku, and Krillin jumped onto the little digger, "Where the hell did you get that from!!!" yelled the purple haired teenager. "A little boy swapped it!" Vegeta said getting remotely angry at Trunks' questions and deliberately reversing back- and knocking over a vase with flowers in, which was standing up against a corner. "Swapped! Swapped what?" Trunks said looking bewildered at the half drunken Sayan. "Alcohol!" Vegeta said driving into the room and honking the horn as he went. "Great! His pissed good and proper mum's going to kill us both in the morning!" Trunks thought walking out through the hall, he was trying to track down the faint sobs he could hear coming from Pann. Then Bob the builder theme music started blaring out from the very loud speakers, in the room. "Man! I hope the neighbours don't hear this or the papers..." Trunks dreaded as he headed onto the third floor. (In this fic CC has 7 floors including a basement.) Panns sobs became clearer as he reached one of the very large luxurious bathrooms of CC. He tried the door, but it was locked. "Pann... Hello! Are you in there?" Trunks asked sweetly although he already gathered she was in there. On the other side Pann was sitting on the toilet sit, and blew her nose she tried to wipe off the tears and put on a strong face in front of Trunks. Trunks looked on as he heard the door unlock. "Hey Pann what's up? Have I done something wrong?" Trunks asked stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him as he walked to sit down next to Pann on the side of the Jacuzzi he slipped on a wet towel that was laying on the floor for some unknown reason. He landed right on his ass! This made Pann stop crying and laugh at Trunks' accident prone antics. "BRA!!!" screamed Trunks picking up the towel and throwing it across the very large room and hitting the shower cubicle at the far side. "How do you know its Bra?" Pann said still in fits of laughter she was now crying because she was laughing so much, "Bra was in here last washing her hair!" Trunks said finally sitting down on the Jacuzzi. "Anyway what's wrong?" Trunks said after Pann had stopped crying she just pulled an angry face and crossed her arms. "I'm not allowed to date yet!" she said starting to cry. "My dads so strict! I'm like the only girl in the world who hasn't been on a date! I've got to wait until I'm at least 18!!!" she said starting to cry again, "Wow! I never knew your dad was so strict!" Trunks said thinking about Pann's dad, 'Boy I'd of thought he'd of been strict but no dating... He really is a nerd dads right!' Trunks thought but just to himself. "It's not that bad.. You've only got another 3 and a half years to go.." Trunks said stupidly and then realising that he just made the matter worse.  
  
*Meanwhile downstairs* "Where's that CD!" Bulma said throwing CD's everywhere as she and Vegeta were looking through all the CD's they could get their hands on. Spice girls, Eminem, Westlife, and more major pop stars new and old were being tossed carelessly around the room. They were looking for Bob the Builder. (Trunks' favourite CD when he was a baby.) Vegeta still had on his hard hat and so had Goku, Oolong and Krillin it was a good job to everybody else had to shelter under the table from the showering CD's! "Ouch!" Oolong said as an A1 album hit him on the head and rocked his hard hat as if it were going to fall off his head. Then the doorbell rang...  
  
Disclaimers: how was that chap, sorry it was a bit short! But we've got to go out, Promise the next chap will be twice as long to make up for it! On the next chappie.. Pizza finally arrives Goten and Bra arrive at Gotens Bob the builder CD is found And lots more karaoke is expected! So stay tuned hopefully next chapter should be up Thursday time but no promises. Please check out our other main fic if you haven't already. 'Cheeky prince Charming' We are working on a 3rd fic at the moment but we're just planning it so far its about the gang all going on vacation we will say more on the next chapter and on Cheeky Prince Charming. The prologue of the 'vacation' fic should be up this week so keep an eye out! Its going to be a great FIC! R/R this chap please!!!!!!!!!! Thanks hope u liked!!!! GOTTA go bye!!!!!!!! 


	7. chapter 6

Disclaimers: we own nothing blah, Blah, blah. Please review thanks! Hope u enjoy!  
  
Karaoke Klassics- Chap 6- Pizza delivery!  
  
"FOOD!" Goku shouted bouncing up and down like a little kid. The doorbell rang again.. "Somebody answer the door..." Piccolo shouted loudly very badly out of tune, Goku was trying to open the door but he was too drunk to and kept on pushing it the wrong way. Then Bulma came and sorted it out.  
  
She opened up the door and grabbed her purse which was on the side of the table, "Hello Pizza deliveries!" welcomed a teenage boy aged about 17 or 18. "Hi!" greeted Bulma as more and more pizza delivery guys arrived in both cars and scooters. "MMMMMM, Pizza!" Vegeta said walking toward the door, still wearing the hard hat. "It took enough time didn't it?" Vegeta said glaring at the small little pizza dude, and giving him the famous Vegeta look. "I am so sorry!" apologized the teenager handing over stacks of pizzas, everybody else piling them all on top of the other pizzas. It took them about a minute to empty out the cars and bikes. Bulma handed over the money in cash to the main pizza guy that knocked on the door. "Thank you!" she said as she closed the door behind her. The guys were carrying in about 500 pizzas each all stacked upon one another. They carried them all into the main party room and piled them up next to the TV and went back for some more. "Hey Trunks... What about Bra and Goten?" Pann said as she sat down on Trunks' lap. She had cheered up by now; Trunks said that he would sort out all the boyfriend and dating stuff the next day after the adults would have sobered up. "Good point! I'll call Goten!" Trunks said pulling out his cell- phone and pressing a button on his speed-dial. Pann leaned closer to hear the conversation.  
  
*With Goten and Bra* "Hello..." Goten said answering his ringing cell-phone; him and Bra were in mid flight he was now holding Bra with one arm. "Goten! I can fly you know!" Bra said as Goten started flying again rather dangerously. "Sure babes,!" Goten said releasing his grip on Bra and letting her fly on her own. "Goten are you drunk? You just called me babes.." Trunks said sounding rather worried although he gathered that he was talking to Bra. Pann started laughing at Trunks' reaction to this, "Hi Goten!" she boomed down the ear piece. "Hey what's up? what do you two lovers want?" Goten said in a teasing voice. "Pizzas here!" Trunks said chanting "anyway you can't talk! Sounds like you two were busy!" Trunks said smiling enjoying being able to tease his best friend and not get smacked in the mouth for it. "Oh for fucks sake!" Goten said and told Bra that they were about to miss out on the pizza. Bra just shrugged her shoulders, "Oh well! Do you want to go for a takeaway later?" she said holding up her purse, "I've bought my credit card!" she said smiling. "Oh well forget the pizza! We'll get something later on.. We're nearly here at my place anyway..." Goten said as he led Bra over a small forest that surrounded his house from everywhere else. "Ok then.. Don't take too long!" Trunks said as he got ready to say his goodbyes. "See you in about an hour then?" Goten said switching his phone around as he got his keys out of his pocket. "Yeah! No later though! Or they'll all be crashed out before you get here!" Trunks said laughing, as he said his final goodbyes and ended the phone call. Goten slipped his cell phone back into his pocket and landed gently on the grass, Bra was just behind him; she crept up beside him and pinched him on his butt. She tried to do it again because she thought it was funny to see him squirm but Goten caught her hand and playfully picked her up and carried her into the living room and chucking her onto the sofa. Bra was laughing madly at this point, "Come on! I've just got to get this camera and then we can go again!" Goten said kissing Bra passionately and then getting up, pulling her up with him and walking into the kitchen before he got there though he got hit on the back with a pillow. "Come on Goten! You weakling I thought you were supposed to be a Super Sayan!" laughed Bra. Goten then picked up the pillow and ran forward to Bra, "Man! My mum would kill me if she saw what we're doing!" Goten said jumping over the sofa and smacking Bra with the pillow, Bra screamed and ran but her shoe got caught on the side of the sofa and fell flat down on her butt.  
  
"Owww!" she said rubbing her fallen butt. Goten was laughing madly at her and couldn't even breathe. "It's not funny!" she said as she managed to get up and flatten down her mini skirt. "Are you ok?" Goten said looking at Bra and hugging her. "Yeah I'll live" "Good! I'll just quickly go find the camera and I'll be back!" Goten promised flying off up his stairs and running into his room, 'Wonder what's on TV?' Bra thought to herself sitting back down on the sofa. She turned on the TV, it was a lot smaller than CC's main TV it was about a 26 inch TV and it had cable. She was flicking through the music channels when Goten crept up behind her and jumped onto her back clinging onto her, "Goten!!!!" she shouted laughing as she rolled off the couch and forced him to bump his head on the floor. "Ow!" he whined rubbing his head "Oh well! Your heads thick enough, it won't hurt that much!" Bra said laughing at Goten's misfortune. "Not funny!" he said throwing a pillow at her and running away, "You shit head!" Bra said laughing as she somersaulted over the couch and landed the right way up. "Nah! Let's stop now!" said Goten as he picked up his video camera and powered up, ready to take off. "Wait!!!!" said Bra jumping onto his back and holding on by his neck.  
  
Disclaimers: we're sorry this chapter is so short! It's a bit boring too sorry! We'll make up for it on the next chap we promise! There's going to be lots of singing as well but we've just got to change some of the lyrics! Next chap- chap 7! They finally sing Bob the Builder Bra and Goten eat there take away Lots more karaoke Mel arrives again! So does Roshi! What will happen to them? You'll have to wait and find out! BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. chapter 7

Disclaimers: we don't own anything blah, de blah blah! Especially the songs they sing (even includes Bob the Builder this proves their drunk!) Ps if you are a Yamcha fan this fic probably isn't for u and we also feel very sorry for you! Please review our fics! Nobody likes us why? LOL! Our brand new fic is now up 'dbz vacation' you've got to check it out- it rocks! Please also check out 'Cheeky Prince Charming' and review them both- all the reviews count! Even flames are welcome- we can cook our marshmallows on them! LOL! Please give us any great ideas for both new fics and original ones and we will try and create them! And also if you would like to request any songs please add them onto a review and we will try and put them in this fic! Thanks! Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
Karaoke Klassics- Chap 7- Pizza's gone, time to sing! Goten and Bra's time to munch!  
  
Goten and Bra landed outside McDonald's, stealthily in the field next door, as they both didn't want to attract unwanted attention by the visitors that were eating their meals. "Right what do you want Goten then? Do you want to eat in or take out?" Bra said as they crossed the almost empty car park, it was 9-30 at this time!" There was only about four cars parked in the spaces, the stars were out and sparkling their full might. Bra pushed open the big glass doors in McDonalds to reveal only the cleaners in there, and some workers wearing McDonald's hats behind the counter, "Guess it is a bit late! Hey goten!" said Bra laughing as Goten was looking at the happy meal toys. "Wow! I need that Mickey mouse beanie!" said Goten pointing to the soft toy inside the glass cabinet. Bra just blushed at Gotens childish behaviour. "What do you want then!, we'll take it away yeah?" Bra said to the spiky haired Sayan. "Yeah sure! A cheeseburger happy meal with the Mickey Mouse beanie! And 10 double cheese quarter burger meals all with coke, and I think I'll have another 10 big Mac meals with coke too. All of them going super size!" said Goten rubbing his hands together, "Yeah that and I think I'll have the mc chicken sandwich meal, go super size and strawberry shake please. Oh and a mc flurry should do nicely." Bra said handing over her credit card. "Do you want to eat in or take out?" the worker said very dully. "Take out please" she said as her card got handed back to her, "Ok your order will take a couple of minutes we're just waiting for the quarter pounders thanks" said the worker going over to the drink machine and started making the drinks. Meanwhile back at CC. "Wow! That pizza sure filled the spot!" said Gou rubbing his belly and licking his lips. "MMMMMMMM" said Vegeta after finishing his last slice and crashed out on the floor onto his back. "I'm stuffed" he replied afterwards feeling his aching belly. "I'm not surprised! You had about 60 pizzas to yourself!" Bulma said pretending to punch Sayan husband in his now overloaded stomach. "Don't I'll throw up!" he warned rolling onto his side. Trunks was still munching on his last slice of pizza, Pann had finished hers, after all that their wasn't a single crumb left except for the pizza that had been thrown up their by Vegeta and Goku when they were fighting over the last slice. *Flashback*  
  
"Kakorot! That's my slice! Get your dirty low class hands off!" Vegeta snarled grabbing the crust of the slice and pulling it. Goku was firmly held on the other end and wouldn't let go. "NO! Its mine! You don't even like this topping!" Goku whined pulling harder. The pizza was slowly stretching and about to fall apart but both Sayans were to busy squabbling to notice anything wrong, "I am the prince and I demand it! You retarded fool!" Vegeta said still tugging harder, "I don't care your not prince of pizza!" Goku said trying to bite his end but failing as Vegeta pulled and he bit his tongue. "Boys! Stop squabbling!" said Bulma and Chi coming into the childish argument the pizza Was very demented now and resembled more of the face of our deputy head mistress (and that's very ugly.. All day long its ties up, shoes on, your late detention for you.. Blah de blah blah! We've both heard it all before and now its revenge time Hee heh!) Chi went over to Goku's side of the pizza and Bulma to Vegeta's. Both girls had been watching their husbands carefully and had decided to step in. Bulma winked at Chi as they both tickled the arguing Sayans like mad, Both Sayans were losing grip by the second and neither was winning, But then Goku lost grip and let Vegeta win the pizza as Chi jumped onto him and started kissing him like mad to make up for the pizza. "Yes! I got it!" Vegeta bluffed as Bulma let him go and decided to view her very over the top bluffing husband. Vegeta held the pizza high over his head and carried on his speech. "I prince of all Sayans claim this pizza mine! And Kakorot's punishment shall be watching me eat it!" said the drunk Vegeta as he rose into the air holding the pizza high above his head, he was so drunk he forgot about the ceiling! (Yeah you can tell what's about to happen now! Cant you!) SPLAT! SQUELCH! Then Vegeta's fowl mouth blaring out at its full volume. (You'll have to imagine most of the swear words in most of Vegeta's lines or we'd have to change the ratings on this fic (soz!) "My food! Mine! Kakorot I hate you! It's your entire fault yours! You put that ceiling there! It wasn't there before!" said Vegeta punching the ceiling in vain, and leaving a gigantic fist size hole in it leading to nothing. Bulma was in stitches along with everybody else but she actually felt pity for her husband gave him her last slice of pizza. So he got over the ordeal and happily munched down on her slice forgetting about his one which was still stuck on the ceiling. *End of flash back*  
  
"Now its time to karaoke!" said Gohan waving his arms around like mad and picking up the microphone. "I'll sing!!!!!" said a quiet timid but still drunk voice of a girl, it was Marron, (Krillin and 18' kid not his ex.) "NO!" Vegeta said butting in and taking another microphone. Marron kept fluttering her eyelids at Trunks who did not notice that much, but Pann couldn't help but see! She was about to go up in front of everybody and give her Marron a mouthful about keeping flirts to yourself but she soon forgot this as Trunks started flexing his muscles in front of her and asking which of his arms looked the strongest. He then put his arms around her and started cuddling her, right in front of a drunk and tear struck Marron. Marron for some reason had always been fond of both Trunks and Goten but now both were obviously taken! Ever since she was a kid she had known them and gradually she had grown to like both for more than just friends, both of the guys however had been totally oblivious to this, it was either because a) they were to stupid or b) they were too busy eying up Bra and Pann. So Marron was the left out one, she was also the only one that didn't have Sayan blood in her, that could have been another reason but maybe for Trunks but not Goten he was too kind to hate her for this reason. Marron then retreated after seeing the couple and just gloomily decided to drink herself more drunk than she already was, she picked up a bottle of vodka and gulped it down, whilst watching some Spanish people doing a Spanish dance on the TV it meant totally nothing to her but others around the room were trying and failing to imitate the professionals moves. These were 18, Chi, Oolong and Yamcha (something really funnies going to happen to him soon promise! Probably in the next chap so say tuned!) Vegeta was still wearing his Bob the builder hat had retreated off from the machine had had decided to go back to his digger which he had parked next to the sofa. He got in it and Goku who was now wearing his hard hat jumped on to, and he drove both of them to Gohan who was practising and warming up his throat by doing La De La's Vegeta charged at him and Gohan just ran (this is a battery kids digger by the way- this just proves how drunk they all were) "Yes! We can sing!!!!!!!" said Vegeta honking the horn rather loudly along with Goku clapping his hands. Bulma ran forward and pressed a button on the very large stereo Bob the builder music began all around them once again very loudly this time. The two Sayans were jumping up and down, Trunks and Pann just closed there eyes and prayed no papers or news people could hear or see the others. Especially the neighbours! Krillin was too busy Spanish dancing too care! The music was then paused and started again by Bulma who put thumbs up to Vegeta and grabbed a hard hat herself and joined the mad bunch. All of them had microphones and were jumping about like mad, and then they sang the whole song through! But the Sayan version: (Poor Trunks)  
  
All: Sayans the Builders  
  
Can we fix it?  
  
Sayans the Builders  
  
Yes, we can!  
  
Bulma: Dende, Piccolo, and Popo too  
  
Bulma and Chi join the crew  
  
Gohan and the gang have so much fun  
  
Working together, they get the job done  
  
All: Sayans the Builders  
  
Can we fix it?  
  
Sayans the Builders  
  
Yes, we can!  
  
All: Sayans the Builders  
  
Can we fix it?  
  
Sayans the Builders  
  
Yes, we can!  
  
Goku: Time to get busy, such a lot to do  
  
Building and fixing till it' crashes and crumbles  
  
Vegeta and the gang make a really good sound  
  
All training hard to get the job done!  
  
All: Sayans the Builders  
  
Can we fix it?  
  
Sayans the Builders  
  
Yes, we can!  
  
All: Sayans the Builders  
  
Can we fix it?  
  
Sayans the Builders  
  
Yes, we can!  
  
Vegeta: Blasting and destruction, having so much fun  
  
Working together, we get the job done  
  
do we hate Freeza Yes!  
  
Do we hate Cell Yes!  
  
Can we beat them Yes!  
  
All: Sayans the Builders  
  
(Yeah!)  
  
Sayans the Builders  
  
All together now!  
  
All: Sayans the Builders  
  
Can we fix it?  
  
Bob the Builder (Bob... Fantastic)  
  
Yes, we can!  
  
All: Sayans the Builders  
  
Can we fix it?  
  
Sayans the Builders  
  
All: Sayans the Builders  
  
Can we fix it?  
  
Sayans the Builders  
  
Yes, we can!  
  
Bulma and Vegeta: We'd better get some more alcohol!  
  
"Oh my Kami! I'm so shamed! That was both my parents doing that!" said Trunks burying his face in Pann's clothes. "Yeah and my grandpa!" said Pann sighing. "I suppose there's a lot more where that's coming from!" she said. "Hey what the heck is taking Goten and Bra so long or need I not say!" Trunks said looking at Pann and laughing as he cuddled her tighter.  
  
*Meanwhile at McDonalds..* "Thank You!" said Bra taking the two gigantic paper bags and holding them in both arms. Goten took all the drinks and was balancing them on top of one another- they were going to have to fly slowly! But before both of them could even exit the restaurant two people all dressed in black walked in and held out a couple of cards. All the employees sweat dropped when they saw the people. "What is this restaurant doing open! I demand it be shut today! Its nobody works day! How dare you lot work just because you're getting paid over time!" the biggest person said slamming a large brief case down on the counter. "We're so sorry.. we just... We.." Stammered the guy behind the counter. "I'm shutting this branch down! Till further notice!" said the other guy in black, as he inspected the dirt on the tables and the rubbish seeping out of the bins. "It's disgusting! On such an important day of the year!" the biggest guy said clicking his pen and starting to fill out some forms. "I really think we should be going..." Said Goten indicating quietly to the door. Bra quickly exited behind the two men and they got outside the restaurant. Both took off into the night sky carrying the fast food. Bra with the two bags and Goten balancing all the drinks. *2 minutes later* The couple landed in a grassy area, it wasn't far away from the McDonalds but It was peaceful, and quiet. They put the food down on the abandoned picnic table, the moon was shining above them, this provided those lots of natural light, but Bra pulled out a capsule that had in it a battery gel lamp. She placed it in the middle of the table as they sorted out the food. "Straw?" Bra asked offering Goten a straw and slotting her own one in the slot herself. "MMMMM! I love strawberry shake!" she said sucking up the sweet mixture up her straw and licking her lips as she undone her burger box and poured her fries neatly in the other part of the box. "Wow! These cheeseburgers are just great! And guess what! I got the beanie I need!" said Goten wiggling the small Mickey Mouse teddy around and dipping some fries in ketchup as he put it on the table. *10 minutes later* "That was nice!" said Bra dumping all the trash in the bin next to them and brushing herself down. In the time it took her to eat one super size Mc chicken sandwich meal Goten had ate 10 super size Big Mac meals and 10 quarter pounder super size meals, also the little happy meal! "Let's go! Get back to the party!" said Goten picking up his camcorder as Bra capsuled the lamp back up and pocketed it. They both left the midnight picnic spot and flew off into the night sky at full speed, both drinking a McDonald's drink. Gotens teddy was safely tucked In the pocket of his trousers along with the now capsuled camcorder.  
  
Both arrived back at CC about 4 minutes later. Bra opened up the door with her key and dumped her drink carton in the bin next to the door to the party room. The moment she and Goten walked in she was welcomed with the aroma of strong perfume and pizza. Goten walked over to trunks and Pann who were still sitting on the chair as he de-capsuled the camcorder and handed it to, Trunks then he decided against it as Trunks started trying to do Pann's hair, (very badly) Pann just told Bra everything that she had missed out on. The others had stopped singing karaoke for the moment, but only because they were too amused with a drinking match between Gohan and Goku. "How fun! We're going to see your dad and bro puke their brains out or collapse any minute!" Bra said sarcastically as she flew over and grabbed two bottles of Bacardi and handed one to Goten. "Hey.. everybody's drunk right... so they wont be able to shame us tomorrow.. lets have a game of karaoke as well!" Trunks said smiling at a blushing Goten as they turned away from the drinking match. "Great idea!!!!!" said Bra getting up and flying over to the machine adjusting the buttons to her voice. "You guys stay their and we'll sing a song for you!" said Pann as she pointed to two seats in the corner. "Cool!" said Trunks as they sat down. The who can get drunk the fastest match was ending. Goku won by flying colours, as Gohan ran away from him with others following then the teenagers heard a very unpleasant sound coming from the bathroom. "Lovely!" said Pann sarcastically as the song they were going to sing blared through the speakers. That bought everybody back into the room. "Ready!" said Bra as she picked up the microphone and chucked one to Pann. They were going to sing Cheeky Girls. The music started once again and they started their song- the cheeky girls!  
  
Bra: Ooh boys, cheeky girls, ooh girls, cheeky boys, Pann: Ooh boys, cheeky girls, ooh girls, cheeky boys. Bra: Ooh boys, cheeky girls, ooh girls, cheeky boys, Pann: Ooh boys, cheeky girls, ooh girls, cheeky boys. Bra: I never ever ask where do you go, I never ever ask what do you do, Pann: I never ever ask what's in your mind, I never ever ask if you'll be mine. Bra: Come and smile, don't be shy, touch my bum, this is life.  
  
Both: We are the cheeky girls, we are the cheeky girls, You are the cheeky boys, you are the cheeky boys. We are the cheeky girls, we are the cheeky girls, You are the cheeky boys, you are the cheeky boys.  
  
Both: Hmm, cheeky-cheeky (cheeky-cheeky-cheeky). Bra: Ooh boys, cheeky girls, ooh girls, cheeky boys, Pann: Ooh boys, cheeky girls, ooh girls, cheeky boys. Bra: Ooh boys, cheeky girls, ooh girls, cheeky boys, Pann: Ooh boys, cheeky girls, ooh girls, cheeky boys. Pann: I never ever ask where do you go, I never ever ask what do you do, Bra: I never ever ask what's in your mind, I never ever ask if you'll be mine. Pann: Come and smile, don't be shy, touch my bum, this is life. Both: Unu, doy, trei, si.  
  
Both: Come and join the cheeky club, this is what you want, Come and sing the cheeky song, our cheeky song (woo). Come and join the cheeky club, this is what you want, Come and sing the cheeky song, our cheeky song woo. Come and smile, don't be shy, touch my bum, this is life. Cheeky-cheeky.  
  
Bra: Come and join the cheeky club, this is what you want, Come and sing the cheeky song, our cheeky song (woo). Pann: Come and join the cheeky club, this is what you want, Pann: Come and sing the cheeky song, our cheeky song woo. Bra: Come and smile, don't be shy, touch my bum, this is life. Both: Cheeky-cheeky.  
  
Both: We are the cheeky girls, we are the cheeky girls, You are the cheeky boys, you are the cheeky boys. We are the cheeky girls, we are the cheeky girls, You are the cheeky boys, you are the cheeky boys.  
  
Bra: Come and join the cheeky club, this is what you want, Pann: Come and sing the cheeky song, our cheeky song (woo). Bra: Come and join the cheeky club, this is what you want, Pann: Come and sing the cheeky song, our cheeky song woo. Bra: Come and smile, don't be shy, touch my bum, this is life. Both: Cheeky-cheeky.  
  
Both: We are the cheeky girls, we are the cheeky girls, You are the cheeky boys, you are the cheeky boys. We are the cheeky girls, we are the cheeky girls, You are the cheeky boys, you are the cheeky boys.  
  
Both: Cheeky-cheeky.  
  
Once the song ended all the Z gang gave them rounds of applause over and over again. "Yeah! You love me!!!!" said Bra loving all the attention she was getting from everybody. Pann just blushed she and Bra had done all the moves and everything, the whole Cheeky Girls dance routine! She wasn't as outgoing as Bra but then again, both Bras' parents were used to attention. Her dad was a prince and he obviously got loads of attention and couldn't exactly be shy, and her mum was the leader of CC and she had to meet loads of important people and be in loads of magazines and stuff, so she wasn't shy either. "Yes! I know I'm great!" said Bra talking very big headed as Goten came and pulled her off the stage as Bulma, Videl, 18 and Chi bounded onto the stage Bulma wearing a pair of devil horns that were flashing, Chi wearing a pair of sunglasses, 18 was wearing some green antennas and Videl was wearing a beer hat. (They looked very out of place except Bulma) "Yay!!!!!" said Bulma clapping her hands and dancing around in a circle jumping onto a drunken Vegeta, (he wasn't wearing a Bob the builder hat now) Vegeta flew up and dropped her back on the stage, next to Chi. "Ready Bulma?!" asked Chi swinging around. "Yeah!" said Bulma, 18 and Videl all together in chime. Then Chi put in the CD they found, it was B*witched (anybody remember them that old band that we listened to when we were about 8) well we found the CD in Ditz' room so here it is! Ps we are both 15 for you people who were wondering) "Let's sing we four girls!" said Chi. "Yeah ok, we should all know that song!" said Bulma, "Yeah let's get grooving!" 18 said inserting in the CD and grabbing the microphones for her and the others. They all caught them effortlessly even though they were drunk as the music started around them...  
  
Disclaimers: how did you like that chapter? Please review and tell us what you thought of it! Next chap should be up soon! So stay tuned! And don't forget to check out our other 2 fics. Our rand new one dbz vacation and Cheeky prince Charming there well worth a look! Remember we also don't own anything! Especially these songs we mention in this story, they belong to the singers or bands not us we just changed some of the lyrics around to fit the fic a little bit. Please review us any songs you would like to hear, any characters you would like to be mentioned, or any stories you would like us to try and create, or what you want to see happen in any of our fics. We want to know and we will try and invent them or add them in, you can email us if you want to on bimbo_ditz@yahoo.co.uk Bye! Hope to hear from you people soon! 


	9. chapter 8

Disclaimers: We own nothing especially the songs mentioned! Sorry its sooooo late! The next chap will be up sooner we promise! Please review our 3 fics! They are called DBZ vacation, cheeky prince charming and karaoke Klassics (your reading this 1) Anyway here is the long awaited chap- hope u enjoy!!!! By the way! We are sorry about the last chap when they sang cheeky girls twice! But oh well! Sorry! We promise it won't happen again because we're now going to read through our fics every time! And remember REVIEW all our fics!!!! We're desperate too know what you people think! Thanks!  
  
Chap 8- yet more karaoke!  
  
The music was increasingly getting louder by the second, and then the song burst into tune along with the four!  
  
Bulma: So are you ready to go?  
  
18: Here we go  
  
All: Come on, yeah  
  
We four girls are here to stay  
  
Come on, yeah, yeah  
  
We four girls, we four girls  
  
All: So get it  
  
when you got it  
  
Just keep it....good  
  
So you got it  
  
Just use it  
  
And work it good  
  
All: So get it  
  
when you got it  
  
Just keep it....good  
  
So you got it  
  
Just use it  
  
And work it good  
  
Chi: So are you ready to go  
  
Videl: Here we go  
  
All: Come on , yeah  
  
We four girls are here to stay  
  
Come on, yeah, yeah  
  
We four girls, we four girls  
  
Come on , yeah-ey  
  
We four girls are here to stay  
  
Come on, yeah, yeah  
  
All: So you want it  
  
Come and get it  
  
Gonna tell you why  
  
Believe it  
  
You can do it  
  
And reach up high  
  
All: So you want it  
  
Come and get it  
  
Gonna tell you why  
  
Believe it  
  
You can do it  
  
And reach up high  
  
Bulma:So are you ready to go  
  
18: Here we go  
  
All: Come on, yeah  
  
We four girls are here to stay  
  
Come on, yeah, yeah  
  
We four girls, we four girls  
  
Come on, yeah-ey  
  
We four girls are here to stay  
  
Come on, yeah, yeah All: Ahoooooo All: Come on, yeah  
  
We four girls are here to stay  
  
Come on, yeah, yeah  
  
We four girls, we four girls  
  
Come on, yeah-ey  
  
We four girls are here to stay  
  
Come on, oh yeah All the guys applauded like mad as the girls started lap dancing on their husbands at the end of the song!  
  
"I am so ashamed! That's my mum!" said Trunks once again shamed. "I don't blame you! My mum's out their too you know! I think I'm going to need counselling after that bad singing!" she said as she grabbed a glass of wine from the coffee table next to them.  
  
Then Bra and Goten entered the room, "Hiya! What the hell just happened! It looks like.." said Bra before her bimboness disappeared and she finally guessed after everybody else what had just happened to shame both the kids. "Our parents went mad and done karaoke again didn't they?!" she said simply as if it were an everyday thing. "Yup!" said Pann and Trunks in unison. "Well... We had nice food!" said Bra as she settled her purse down on the coffee table. "Yeah and guess what Trunks! I got the beanie I needed from Mc Donald's!!!" said Goten childishly waving the soft toy about like a five year old. "And I'm related to him!" said Pann covering up her eye astonished that her and Goten could actually in any way be related in anyway! "Oh he isn't that bad!" said Bra as she playfully flicked at Goten's hair, He actually enjoyed this and started to lean back further onto her. Goten was sitting on Bra's lap and Pann was sitting on Trunks'. Meanwhile... The Sayan guys were preparing for a song! All together, Vegeta was throwing CD's everywhere and Goku kept continuously dropping his microphone! Then their was a knock at the door. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK "Somebody get the door!" screamed Goku getting annoyed at the constant knocking. "Geta..." said Bulma sweetly flickering her eyelashes at her husband. He couldn't resist! "Fine I'll go get the damn door!" he said getting up and standing on many CD cases and snapping them in the process, He opened up the main door and stepped back. He stepped back onto a balloon and it exploded with a very loud BANG! "What are you doing here?" The strong Sayan prince said glaring down at the two little visitors he had in front of him. It was the little five year old boy he had traded with earlier. The kid was really short- shorter than Krillin and he had bright ginger hair, freckles and wore thick rimmed glasses he looked like a complete nerd! Putting it in a polite way! He also had a cuter looking less sober five year old kid with him! He was wearing a small baseball cap and had blonde spiky hair underneath the hat and the kid looked totally pissed! He couldn't even stand up right! "What do you want!" said Vegeta getting angry at the two uninvited guests that were on his front door.  
  
*Meanwhile.. in the party room..* Trunks and Goten had pushed the others off the stage and they were about to sing karaoke to Goten's favourite song! Busted that what I go to school for! The CD was all in place and they were now both wearing baseball caps Goten's was a blue Nike one and Trunks' was a white one. "Ready!!!!" said Goten to Bra and Pann whop were working the highly expensive CD player equipment. Then the song blared out and they both done their little duo. They were bouncing about and all they looked like a miniature busted but without the guitar and they were bouncing up and down a lot more! All the drunks in the room were cheering them on like crazy even though they had been kicked off the stage but without Vegeta's big mouth who was their to tell Trunks to go away? Except Bulma but she had wondered off to find out who was at the door.... So Trunks was in charge! He was the big mouth of the group whilst Vegeta was at the door dealing with the five year olds that he had traded the digger with.  
  
Goten: Her voice is echoed in my mind  
  
I count the days till she is mine  
  
Can't tell my friends cos they will laugh  
  
I love a member of the staff  
  
Trunks: I fight my way to front of class  
  
To get the best view of her ass  
  
I drop a pencil on the floor  
  
She bends down and shows me more?  
  
Both: That's what I go to school for  
  
Even though it is a real bore  
  
You can call me crazy  
  
I know that she craves me  
  
That's what I go to school for  
  
Even though it is a real bore  
  
Girlfriends I've had plenty  
  
None like Miss Mackenzie  
  
That what I go to school for  
  
That what I go to school for  
  
Goten :So she may be thirty-three  
  
But that doesn't bother me  
  
Her boyfriends working out of town  
  
I find a reason to go round  
  
Trunks: I fly up outside her home  
  
To make sure she is all alone  
  
I see her in her underwear  
  
I can help but stop and stare  
  
Trunks: Everyone that u teach all day knows your looking at me in a different way  
  
I guess that's why my marks are getting so high  
  
I can see those tell tale signs telling me that I was on your mind  
  
I could see that you want it more when you told me that I'm what you go to school for  
  
I'm what you go to school for  
  
Goten: She packed her bag its in the trunk  
  
Looks like she picked herself a hunk  
  
We drive past school to say goodbye  
  
My friends they can believe their eyes?  
  
Both: That's what I go to school for  
  
Even though it is a real bore  
  
You can call me crazy  
  
I know that she craves me  
  
That's what I go to school for  
  
Even though it is a real bore  
  
Girlfriends I've had plenty  
  
None like Miss Mackenzie  
  
That what I go to school for  
  
That what I go to school for  
  
Both: that's what I go to school for......  
  
Everybody went mad after they finished their song, Balloons and party poppers went off everywhere. Ox king was still knocked out on the floor he really wasn't a very good person to keep alcohol in, "Man! This orange juice is sooooo strong!!!!" said Goku dopily taking another swig of a bottle of orange colored liquid. It was actually vodka. Everybody laughed at the stupidness of the sayan especially the more expeirianced drinkers Roshi and Oolong. "Man Goku! You crack me up!" said a very drunken Krillin who walke up to Goku and patted him on the back. *Meanwhile at the door* "We want a fair trade! My mum said to complain! That digger was brand new for xmas and yuou've took it and you only said it was a trade now I want it back!!!!!!" said the drunken blonde haired kid, as he started to pull a tantrum. But Vegeta, who was oblivious to Bulma observing his reactions and was right behind him, pulled a famous Vegeta style tantrum (like on Z when he wanted all the humans to hand Goku their power so he could make the spirit bomb and they refused remember! That episode was funny!) Bulma was smiling like mad to herself! She just watched her husband imitate the kids actions and start a more successful tantrum!- that of a Sayan prince!  
  
Disclaimers: how did you like that chap? Crap or great? Please tell us! sorry that one was so short we promise the next one will be longer and more interesting! We will try and put up another chap before we go on vacation for a week (next week) but we cant promise as we are quite busy as we both have to go on separate vacations with our families so we wont be able to upload anything that week sorry! On the next chap, chap 9! The kid wants his digger back but will Vegeta be able to bargain with him? Maybe a trade for the digger to spare his life? And also plenty more karaoke, Yamcha appears and gets beats! YEAH!!!!! Sorry all you Yamcha fans but we can't stand him! And much more crazy stuff like that! Stay tuned for more coming soon!!!!!!! 


	10. chapter 9

Disclaimers: we own nothing! We are really sorry this chap has taken so long!! Hope you enjoy it! The next chap is going to be just 1 of our chaps that is dedicated to our mailers and reviewers that tell us what songs they want to see, please keep the songs coming and we will try and find the lyrics we have already done a couple but we need more! Hope you enjoy and remember, review and tell us what you think and what songs you want to see them sing! We hope to hear from you soon!!! Also we are sorry its short as well! Next chap is your chap remember! And it should be up on Monday hopefully! So join our mailing list and we'll keep you posted! Bye byez!  
  
Chap- 9- P A R T Y spells party!!!!  
  
Vegeta was completely oblivious that Bulma was watching him at all; he was too focused on trying to show the little five year olds who was the most stubborn person! "Well.... We'll make a deal with you... You can keep the digger for the rest of the party but.. You have too let us come in and join in the fun!" the drunken kid said whilst dancing up and down and continuously jumping on the broken garden gnomes head. "NO!" said Vegeta stubbornly as he crossed his arms, he wasn't going to give in so easily even though he was drunken out of his head. Bulma just stood arms crossed watching him amusingly. "YES!!!!!" shouted the little kid back, but then the shyer nerdy one stepped in. "I'm so sorry!!!!! Please.. Forgive my drunken sibling, but if you don't let us in. I think we can come to some arrangement don't you?" the five year old said removing his glasses and cleaning them. "What!!!! Are you messing with me nerd!" said Vegeta stepping out onto a step, outside the main door, the lorry was still parked in the garden but was completely unloaded. This made the nerd boy step back in panic, he sure had more brains than Vegeta but muscles were a different thing! Bulma who could see her husband losing his temper more and more then decided to step in before Vegeta seriously hurt the kids. "Ok, Ok! Stop Vegeta cool it! I'm sure two little kids won't make a difference!!!" she said as she came in front of Vegeta and the kids. "Yeah!!!! More fizzy more fizzy!!!!!" chanted the drunken kid clapping his hands and hopping about like mad. Then she whispered into her husband's ear quietly once the two kids went past them both and followed the directions Bulma gave them to the party room. "Don't worry honey! We'll get them so drunk they pass out then we can dump them away from CC and they won't remember a thing!" she said kissing him on the forehead, and then she called after him, "And the digger!!!!!! You are not keeping that!" she added looking at her husbands face as the brainwave of keeping the digger went in his head then immediately came out straight away. "Damn!!!" Vegeta cursed to himself as they went back into the party room.  
  
They both got inside and the part r=music started again, "Oh you lot are soooo kind! You left the party for us!" said Vegeta really drubken and happily at the thought of not missing any of the stupid action that might of happened whilst he attended the kids at the door. But then after all the arguing his wife just drunkenly lets them in anyway! 'oh well I still love her!' he thought to himself smiling as he examined her jumping on the very expensive leather sofa's that they had at CC. At other times Bulma went Mad if anybody jumped on her million dollar leather seats but she was so drunk she didn't realise! "I think I'm going to sing! ! These guys won't remember anyway!!" said Bra getting up off Goten's lap, Bra went and retrieved a microphones from the poisoned punch. (Disclaimers: it's a good job CC made the microphones waterproof! And also the only reason all the people know the lyrics is because CC has a proper karaoke system- very expensive- that tells you the lyrics of the song so they know what to sing even though they are drunken out of their heads! Just thought you lot might want to know!) "Ready!" shouted Bra to Pann as she started springing up and down and warming up she ahd a Bacardi in one hand and the nmicrophone in the other.  
  
Then the music started.. Bra's going to sing Crush on you! (She sings the whole thing so we din't put any names in it )  
  
Yeah  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Yeah  
  
Yeah  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Yeah (Bra was jumping up and down and spilling her drink everywhere she jumped but she din't care!)  
  
Boy, I got a crush on you  
  
My dad would kill me if he only knew (Vegeta just started laughing at this point and applauding this is how he drunk he is!)  
  
Naughty things going through my mind  
  
When I think of you (sang Bra pointing her finger at Goten and giving him the most devilish eye a Sayan princess could possible give)  
  
Boy I'm diggin' you (then she started to spring up and down again)  
  
My dad would kill me if he only knew  
  
Babygirl's been puttin' it down  
  
When he ain't around  
  
I bend some of the rules (At this point Bra jumped into the crowd of drunks and got caught by Goten)  
  
When it comes to you  
  
You make me wanna do  
  
(All the things that he said not to)  
  
I fly over on the creep  
  
Late at night when my dad's asleep  
  
Gotta keep in on the low  
  
Can't let my daddy know (she was now back on stage and the party poppers were going off everywere)  
  
Boy, I got a crush on you  
  
My dad would kill me if he only knew  
  
Naughty things going through my mind (she gave Goten the look again! But this time Goten just blushed)  
  
When I think of you  
  
Boy I'm diggin' you  
  
My dad would kill me if he only knew  
  
Babygirl's been puttin' it down  
  
When he ain't around  
  
:Is this some crazy dream? (she then chucked the empty bottle away and it hit Oolong right on the head and knocked him out!)  
  
Can't stop the way I feel  
  
When I'm alone with you  
  
The pressure is for real  
  
I'm feelin' all these ways  
  
I never felt before  
  
Come here and close the door (she flew over ti the door and Goten and closed the door)  
  
A kiss is what I been waiting for (she then passionately kissed Goten in front of everybody! But both had had some drink so they didn't care about the cheers and whistles that were going about everywhere, Trunks and Pann just covered there eyes and thought about the camera that was viseoing the couple!)  
  
(Bra had also stopped singing at this point and was too busy snogging Goten too care! So the song music just played to itself!)  
  
Boy, I got a crush on you  
  
My dad would kill me if he only knew  
  
Naughty things going through my mind  
  
When I think of you  
  
Boy I'm diggin' you  
  
My dad would kill me if he only knew  
  
Babygirl's been puttin' it down  
  
When he ain't around (she then gets bvack up from the kissing scene rather quickly and started the hardest bit of the song!_)  
  
: Bra is, the one gettin' the busiest  
  
Far from the silliest  
  
Tell me, are you feelin' this?  
  
Not just for little kids (she sang pointing to the two little five year old kids that both looked as if they were about to collapse)  
  
Sayan princesses be strong enough (she pointed to herself)  
  
We rock long enough, for real  
  
But the ones that been waitin' to drop  
  
They say "yo, shorty rock  
  
She be makin' it hot" (she started bouncing about again)  
  
You know, B.B know  
  
Toy, she know  
  
Little Women, 2003  
  
You know how we go  
  
I'll take my chances boy (she goes and sits on Goten's lap and cuddled up to him)  
  
When it comes to you  
  
Just name the time and place  
  
Do what I gotta do  
  
My heart is sayin' yes  
  
My mind is sayin' no  
  
I'll risk it all for you  
  
Daddy don't have to know (she then waves to Vegeta to prove some drunken point)  
  
Boy, I got a crush on you  
  
My dad would kill me if he only knew  
  
Naughty things going through my mind  
  
When I think of you  
  
Boy I'm diggin' you  
  
My dad would kill me if he only knew  
  
Babygirl's been puttin' it down  
  
When he ain't around (she got up ready to sing the last bit)  
  
Yeah  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
I got a crush on you) (she pointed to Goten again) Yeah  
  
(I thought you knew)  
  
(Uh-huh)  
  
Yeah  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Yeah  
  
Boy, I got a crush on you  
  
My dad would kill me if he only knew  
  
Naughty things going through my mind when I think of you (she points to Goten again and giggles a little bit)  
  
Boy I'm diggin' you  
  
My dad would kill me if he only knew  
  
Babygirl's been puttin' it down  
  
When he ain't around (Pann then joined in with Bra and both started singing the end bit together)  
  
Both: Boy, I got a crush on you  
  
My dad would kill me if he only knew  
  
Naughty things going through my mind  
  
When I think of you  
  
Boy I'm diggin' you  
  
My dad would kill me if he only knew  
  
Babygirl's been puttin' it down  
  
When he ain't around  
  
Both Yeah  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Yeah  
  
Yeah  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Yeah  
  
Yeah  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Yeah  
  
Yeah  
  
Yeah, yeah  
  
Yeah (At the ending Bra quickly jumped off the stage right into Goten's arms and snogged him again. Pann was soon too follow and she went back to Trunks who was now getting some beer from the pyramid) The whistles started all around Goten and Bra again! What they didn't notice was the camera that Goten had bought had saw the whole scene! And it caught both the kisses!!! *2 minutes later* after everything had cooled down a little Bra and Goten went over to the couch where Trunks and Pann were cuddled up again. "Hey pann... I was wondering... I think while our parents are this pissed we should ask them something! Don't you!" said Bra as she settled down on Goten's lap and started playing with his hair. "Good idea!" said Pann as she slipped off Trunks' lap and pulled Trunks up with her.  
  
Disclaimers: we are soooooo sorry that chap was so short but we promise the next chap will be better! We have just got to get some lyrics, and we will add them into the plan, On the next chap chap 10! And its all your songs that you lot requested! Keep them coming! Also what are Bra and Pann going to ask their fathers? Will the dads agree? What songs will they sing? Ha! Your going to have to wait till next chap to find out! Next chap should be done this weekend and should hjopefully be up on Monday! Remember please review!!!!! And also if you want to see a song then add it on an email or a review and we will find the lyrics and add it in! We better get going! Bye byez! We hope to hear from you soon!!!! 


	11. chapter 10

Disclaimers: we own nothing; we want to thank all our fans that have contributed to the songs! Thanks loads and keep them coming everybody!!!! Also a special thank you to Candace, sailor j Chan, Christina and all the others that have gave us the song ideas! Thanks!!! And keep them coming! This chap is dedicated to all you great reviewers and the songs that you lot want!!!! Hope you enjoy! There's plenty more of these chaps coming soon! So stay tuned and add on a review the songs that you want to see in the fic! We hope you enjoy this chap and keep up the reviewing!!!! And the songs!!!! Thanks!  
  
Karaoke Klassics chap 10- the questions answered!  
  
The four demi Sayans went up to their very drunken fathers- (you must of guessed the question now!!!???) Then Bra was the first one to make the move, she was the one to usually get her own way with her dad anyway wasn't she! "Daddy..." She said really sweetly with big puppy dog eyes, Vegeta was drunk and he also guessed that' she wanted something, "What!" he said stubbornly turning away to try and avoid her 'innocent' eyes, he knew if he saw them he would give her what she wanted straight away. "You know you're the best daddy ever... And your very drunk..." she said turning to the other side of Vegeta and forcing him to look at her 'innocent' eyes. "Yes what!" he said giving in to her, she would get her own way one way or the other anyway! "Can me and Goten start dating pweeezzzzzeeeee...?" she said in a very kid like voice, she knew her dad couldn't resist that one. Trunks was just laughing at his dad's reactions and... It was being caught on camera for proof the next day. "Yeah of course!!!! Boy I really want to be part of Kakorot's family! How fun!" he said clapping his hands, then Gohan butted in. "Well! How fun! Congratulations! When's the wedding!?" said Gohan drunkenly jumping to conclusions. He wasn't as drunk as Vegeta but he still was pissed out of his head! Trunks was rolling around the floor laughing the alcohol was starting to affect him too, He didn't expect his dad's reactions to be that mad! It was then Pann and his turn to ask Gohan! That was going to be more of a challenge... (As Pann wasn't as much of a daddy's girl as Bra) "Dad..." Said Pann trying to imitate Bra's actions, "Yes honey!" said Gohan as he drank some more poisoned punch. 'Oh well better get this over with!' though Pann taking in a big gulp of air. "Could me and Trunks maybe.. get together? Please..?" She asked really sweetly and then closed her eyes as she saw that Trunks was still on the floor laughing about his dad and the unexpected 'feelings' for Goku's family. Gohan answered very slowly which didn't help Pann and her fearfulness about not getting her own way. "Well... Ok.. but you must get married before Bra and Goten do! If not you'll already be family!" said Gohan strictly then he added trying to whisper, "because. you'll probably not end up getting a divorce. but you know what your uncle Goten and Bra are like don't you?" said Gohan giving Pann a pat on the back and giving a still laughing Trunks a thumbs up. Trunks did not even notice! Vegeta unfortunately though heard this comment about his precious daughter, and it didn't top it down very well... (He never did like Gohan ever since Gohan bet Cell and then turned into a nerd) "How dare you of all nerds insult my daughter? Princess of a prince of Sayans!!! Yeah that's it! A prince of Sayans!!!" said Vegeta angrily as he picked up the bowl of poisoned punch.... Trunks had stopped laughing at this time he wanted to see the show! It was going to be funny! Gohan just stood there cleaning his glasses and ignoring the enraging Sayan prince in front of him and the chants from Trunks, Bulma, Goten, Bra, Chi and all the others except Videl and Pann who both were thinking the same thing. 'Oh my gosh dads going to get beats!' thought Pann closing her eyes as Vegeta's fist came into contact with Gohan's face. 'Poor Gohan he's going to hurt after this!' thought Videl doing the same as Pann and closing her eyes. Gohan's glasses cracked and fell into the punch bowl that Vegeta decided against dunking on Gohan's head and had put down again. Gohan stepped back in pain, he couldn't see properly without his glasses on, but luckily he had bought a spare pair! But he wasn't going to tell Vegeta that! Vegeta then picked Gohan up by the hair and slammed him into the beer pyramid once again, Down it went! With a loud CRASH! Bra and Bulma were cheering on Vegeta, Bulma was usually dead against fighting like Chi but she was so drunk she was cheering Vegeta on, Bra was a Sayan so what do you expect she was loving the fighting! "Go dad!!!!!!!!" said Bra clapping her hands and jumping up and down like a five year old who's had too much sugar. "Hey why not turn super dad?" said Trunks as he opened a dented can of beer and it erupted everywhere on everybody! "NO!" said Bulma instantly the moment Trunks suggested the extra upgrade to his father, and even though Vegeta was drunk he knew not to get on the wrong side of his wife! "Come on Gohan get up!! Hit that bully of a prince one!" said Chi trying to pull Gohan up from the beer cans. Gohan was not as drunk as everybody else though and he knew not to get Vegeta any more angry because there would probably be an all out family feud between the two families because Vegeta would get Trunks in on it and then |Gohan would get Goku, and Goten too so Bra would step in and that would probably mean with all their powers combined..... Lots of destruction and the planet going kaboom! So he just left it at that and let Vegeta think he was better than Gohan, he was already starting his little drunken role by getting ready to sing I'm a survivor! The music was starting to play and he was standing on the stage and starting to bounce about but what all the seniors didn't know was that they were continuously getting watched by the teenagers camera's and the whole lot was stored and ready to be played the next day when they all sobered up!  
  
Now that you are out of my life I'm so much better which isn't very surprising is it? (He said butting in to the tune) You thought that I'd be weak without ya, But I'm stronger (he flexed his muscles to prove a point somehow) You thought that I'd be broke without ya, But I'm richer I mean come on I'm a prince! You thought that I'd be sad without ya, I laugh harder (he laughed and laughed) You thought I wouldn't grow without ya, Now I'm super sayan (he got ready to turn super sayan but one look from a cheering Bulma stopped that!) You thought that I'd be helpless without ya, But I'm smarter (he tapped his head) You thought that I'd be dead without ya, But I'm chillin' and live and kicking! (He kicks the air and jumps up and down) You thought I wouldn't sell without ya, Sold 9 million  
  
I'm a survivor (what), (he just bounced up and down throughout the chorus) I'm not gonna give up (what) I'm not gon' stop (what), I'm gonna work harder (what) I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it (What) I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)  
  
Thought I couldn't fight without ya, I'm stronger (he pointed to Gohan who was now getting nursed by Videl) You thought I couldn't survive without ya, Well im here aint i? You thought I couldn't last without ya, But I'm lastin' You thought that I would die without ya, But I'm livin' Thought that I would fail without ya, But I'm on top (he jumped up and touched the tall ceiling of CC to indicate the top) Thought that it would be over by now, But it won't stop Thought that I would self destruct, But I'm still here (he laughs again) Even in my years to come, I'm still gonna be here (he points to himself)  
  
I'm a survivor (what), (he bounced up and down again for the chorus) I'm not gonna give up (what) I'm not gon' stop (what), I'm gonna work harder (what) I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it (What) I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)  
  
I'm wishin' you the best, Pray that you are blessed NOT my ass! Rot in hell you bastard! (He points to his ass and then bounces up and down again) Got loads of success, no stress, and loads of Happiness HA HA HA! I'm gonna blast you with big bang HA HA HA ) I'm not gonna spare you either HA HA HA I'm not gonna have to think of your ugly ways and the way you treated everyone (I'm better than that) I'm not gonna compromise my sanity (I'm better than that) you know I can turn super sayan 4 and I'm gonna kick your butt!!!!!! (Cause my family taught me to do that!) (He pointed to Trunks, Bulma, and Bra)  
  
I'm a survivor (what), (he then bounced up and down again for the chorus!) I'm not gonna give up (what) I'm not gon' stop (what), I'm gonna work harder (what) I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it (What) I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)  
  
After all of the darkness and sadness, Soon comes happiness I surrounded myself with positive things, I gained posterity  
  
I'm a survivor (what), (bounce bounce bounce more LOL) I'm not gonna give up (what) I'm not gon' stop (what), I'm gonna work harder (what) I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it (What) I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)  
  
I'm a survivor (what), I'm not gonna give up (what) I'm not gon' stop (what), I'm gonna work harder (what) I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it (What) I'm a survivor (what), keep on survivin' (what)  
  
"So up your ass Freeza I'm a survivor and so is Trunks and Bra so watch out! Once I die I am so gonna kick your scaly ugly lizard butt!!!" said Vegeta chucking down the microphone and jumping off the stage right onto the sofa on the other side of the room! He had calmed down a little bit from the song that just bought out everything from him, it was originally supposed to be for Gohan but he 'adjusted' the words to suit Freeza. Bulma went over to Vegeta who had collapsed onto he sofa and was now drinking a beer. "I'm going to sing a song now!!!!" said Gohan over eagerly as he ran to the front of the stage holding some classical CD. "It won't take long promise!!!" he said as he picked up the microphone off the floor and inserted the CD into the very expensive hi tech karaoke system. "I love this song! Its called LODI!" he singed rather loudly out of tune as the music started to play around them, (Thank you Christina! Here's your song hope you enjoy! Keep em coming! Please!)  
  
Just about a year ago, I set out on the road,  
  
Seekin' my fame and fortune, lookin' for a pot of gold.  
  
Things got bad, and things got worse, I guess you will know the tune.  
  
Oh ! Lord, Stuck in Lodi again. Rode in on the Greyhound, I'll be walkin' out if I go.  
  
I was just passin' through, must be seven months or more.  
  
Ran out of time and money, looks like they took my friends.  
  
Oh ! Lord, I'm stuck in Lodi again. The man from the magazine said I was on my way.  
  
Somewhere I lost connections, ran out of songs to play.  
  
I came into town, a one night stand, looks like my plans fell through  
  
Oh ! Lord, Stuck in Lodi again. Mmmm...  
  
If I only had a dollar, for ev'ry song I've sung.  
  
And ev'ry time I've had to play while people sat there drunk.  
  
You know, I'd catch the next train back to where I live.  
  
Oh ! Lord, I'm stuck in Lodi again.  
  
Oh ! Lord, I'm stuck in Lodi again. The song ended that quickly... either that or somebody just switched it off by the remote.... Nobody applauded Gohan though, everybody else had got some applause and cheers but the only applause he got was when he got off the stage! Poor Gohan! Next up was Trunks... He didn't know what he was going to sing.. he just told Goten to surprise him! Bra and Pann were next to Goten at the karaoke machine and were cheering him on as he chucked the microphone up and drunkenly caught it again. Then the music started.... "I love this song! And.. I know Trunks does too, so get dancing!" shouted out Goten as he turned the volume up very loudly, the song was In the end by Linkin Park.  
  
(It starts with)  
  
One thing / I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain in due time  
  
All I know  
  
time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away  
  
It's so unreal  
  
Didn't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
  
Wasted it all just to  
  
Watch you go  
  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
  
so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
One thing / I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
  
To remind myself how  
  
I tried so hard  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
  
Acting like I was part of your property  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
  
Things aren't the way they were before  
  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
  
Not that you knew me back then  
  
But it all comes back to me  
  
In the end  
  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
And for all this  
  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
Trunks finally finished the song and was really out of breath when it finished, he had to practically scream all the words out and avoid all the bottles that were being thrown on the stage at him as he didn't change the words like the rest had done somehow or another! "Boo! Rubbish! Change the words! Don't just read them!" booed Chi as she threw a can and it just missed Trunks' head by about an inch. Trunks flew off the stage as fast as he could, I'll show you guys a song! Said Goku as he grabbed the remote off Goten and put on a classical disco song that you must all know and love! Kung fu fighting! It didn't just stay with Goku singing it though, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pann, Bra all got up on stage and grabbed a microphone, they all had one each except Bra and Pann who had to share one so Pann was holding it and Bra was just screaming out, all the others were just looking on at the Sayans making fools of themselves! Then Bulma started the song again and they all started doing the normal Sayan 'springy' dance where they jump up and down like a load of loony tunes!  
  
All: Oh, ho, ho, hoooo.  
  
(Yall ready?) (They jump up and down some more)  
  
Oh, ho, ho, hoooo.  
  
(Let's go!)  
  
All: Oh, ho, ho, hoooo. (Still bouncing up and down)  
  
Oh, ho, ho, hoooo.  
  
Trunks: Now here it is, (trunks steps out in front of the others and he does a fancy thing by flicking up the microphone and catching it)  
  
One to make you move,  
  
Something with a funky kung fu groove. (Trunks does a karate chop and knocks Goten's microphone on the floor)  
  
Goku: Something that'll make you shout, (he says this extra loud)  
  
Make you wave to the crowd (he waves to the crowd)  
  
And make you wanna turn it out.  
  
Goten: So homies gather 'round (right round) (he turns round after picking up his microphone)  
  
I'll pick you up and take you pound for pound.(he picks up Bra)  
  
Trunks: Cause I'm the only man that'll please ya, (steps out again and flexes his muscles)  
  
I got a little something that'll tease ya. (after gets pulled back by angry Pann)  
  
All: (Oh, ho, ho, hoooo.) (They bounce about)  
  
Bra: So throw those hands up high. (C'mon) (Waves her hands about)  
  
Pann: Shake your body and move from side to side. (Moves side to side)  
  
Cause we've just begun,  
  
Goku: Party people in the place, yeah we're having fun. (Points to all the Sayans)  
  
Vegeta: Oh yeah, I'm gonna be a big star, (steps out and bounces whilst saying it)  
  
I'm gonna lay it on and go "WHOO-HA!" (Gets flirty look from Bulma)  
  
Gohan: Cause when the mood gets excited  
  
When everyones kungfu fighting. (He does karate chops)  
  
All: Everybody was kungfu fighting (HUUH!) (WHOO-HA!) (They karate chop and kick the air)  
  
Those cats were fast as lighting (HAAA!) (WHOO-CHOP!) They fly real fast and then stop)  
  
And though it was a little bit frightening (HUUH!) (HOO-HOO!) (They chop again and Goten drops his microphone again)  
  
But they fought with expert timing. (HAA!) (Vegeta imitates by kicking Goku's microphone away)  
  
All: (Oh, ho, ho, hoooo.) (They bounce about some more)  
  
Goten: Sing it girl. (Points to Bra and lets her sing)  
  
Bra: Sexy kung fu fighting (shakes a little and then kicks the air)  
  
let me take you higher. (She flys up high then lands again)  
  
Goku and Vegeta: Kung fu fighting's everywhere. (Both were sharing the same microphone now and they just jump about)  
  
Throw those hands in the air. (They threw their hands in the air)  
  
The time has come to turn it out.  
  
Everybody let me hear you shout. (They say this louder than usual)  
  
All: One, two do the kung fu. (They all fail at kicking and chopping)  
  
(One, two do the kung fu). (They repeated themselves)  
  
Say three, four on the dance floor. (Gohan slipped and fell on Goku who grabbed Vegeta who pulled Trunks and took Goten down too.)  
  
Bra and Pann: (Three, four on the dance floor). (They laugh at the guys and Gohan who were all on the floor.)  
  
"What just happened?" said a dazed Goten who was underneath all the guys and was starting to feel the pressure. "Ow!" moaned Goku from under Gohan's weight he was ok he was only second; they had stacked right on top of each other! All the humans and Bra and Pann found the Sayan guys look hilarious! "Get your kaka ass off me Kakorot!" warned Vegeta as he started to power up, then Trunks started to argue, "Hey dad! I'm not Kak. I mean sorry Goku I'm not him! It's me!" said Trunks defensively; this made Bra laugh even harder especially when Vegeta actually apologized! "I'm sorry!!! Ok..!" He said it in a hurry but it was still caught on camera! Piccolo and Dende found the whole thing hilarious as well! After all it was their engagement party wasn't it!? In the end Bulma and Chi felt pity on their families and they decided to help pull the Sayans up, Gohan was just shocked by the whole thing, and... Videl had missed all the action! She was in the toilet! "Damn! I think I've broke my spare pair of glasses!" shouted Gohan as he took his glasses off and examined them. Once all the guys had gotten up and recovered from the fall they were still back to their drunken selves! Boy were they going to regret it the next morning! Vegeta and Goku proceeded into doing an 'impression' and they had taken a scene out of some familiar star wars film : ) bet you can all guess which 1! They both had broken the lights out of the science labs at CC! Vegeta was imitating one of the Jedi guys and Goku was attempting to be a darth maul person, they were on the sofa and were springing up and down like hyper kids, the little kids who were practically collapsing at this point couldn't even say anything they were so drunk on something! Most probably vodka or something like that! Then Vegeta gently swung the light and hit Goku with it who went into actor overdrive and dived off the chair, all the time they were making the noises with their 'light sabres' zoom zoom "Go DAD!!!" shouted Trunks as he joined into the fight as well, He didn't have any weapons though he was acting as a commentator that never existed in the movies! "And it looks like prince sayan walker as took another hit.. but no... Darth goku is off the sofa altogether! And oh my gosh... He's chopped in half!" said Trunks going way over the top as Goku came flying up again with his arms tucked in his shirt as if he didn't have any Arms at all. "They are mad...!" said Bra shrugging her head and turning away from the two Sayans and the demi Sayan. "Yeah but.. I love Vegeta for his hyper ness!" said Bulma giving the others the anime love look and putting her hands resting on her chin. "Right..." said Bra as she decided to walk over to see what the Sayans were doing now, she didn't really want to get caught up in one of her mums life stories! They took forever! "Oh that is so romantic!" said Videl as she started matching up Bulma's romance life to her own, Chi was telling them both about her own with Goku as well! "They are soooo embarrassing!" said Pann as she tried to block out her mother's conversation about how her and her dad met, she was trying to take her mind off it by talking to Bra instead. *2 minutes later* The Sayans had grown tired of the star wars scene now; they were about to get ready to sing again! Well yet again Vegeta was! He was somehow going to sing a duet with Piccolo! That's going to be funny! He he! The others were crowding around the karaoke machine, to view the two different rival races song, Boy was Vegeta and Piccolo going to be in a bad mood the next day! They are going to sing 'I feel pretty! It was Bulma who chose the song so they were both made to stick with it, and.. They didn't change the words around either! But it was funny just by itself! Goku was whistling to Vegeta and Piccolo this did not help Piccolo's nerves! He had never been up to sing in public before but he was doing it for Dende! This was their engagement party after all! "I know your going to do great!" said Dende giving Piccolo a big squeeze as he stepped up in front of the drunks, Vegeta was just loving all the attention he was getting! Piccolo and Vegeta had too completely different personalities! One was shy and tried not to show it the other was the biggest loud mouth, attention seeker of all time and loved the fame! Guess which is which! : ) Then Bulma turned the song on for the rivals to duet together!  
  
Piccolo- I feel pretty,  
  
Oh, so pretty,  
  
I feel pretty and witty and gay!  
  
And I pity  
  
Any boy who isn't me today. I feel charming,  
  
Oh, so charming  
  
It's alarming how charming I feel!  
  
And so pretty  
  
That I hardly can believe I'm real. See the pretty boy in that mirror there:  
  
Who can that attractive guy be?  
  
Such a pretty face,  
  
Such a pretty dress,  
  
Such a pretty smile,  
  
Such a pretty me! I feel stunning  
  
And entrancing,  
  
Feel like running and dancing for joy,  
  
For I'm loved  
  
By a pretty wonderful girl!  
  
Vegeta: I feel pretty,  
  
Oh, so pretty  
  
That the city should give me its key.  
  
A committee  
  
Should be organized to honour me. I feel dizzy,  
  
I feel sunny,  
  
I feel fizzy and funny and fine,  
  
And so pretty,  
  
Miss America can just resign! See the pretty boy in that mirror there: Piccolo: What mirror, where? Vegeta: Who can that attractive guy be? Piccolo: Which, what, where, whom? Vegeta and Piccolo: Such a pretty face,  
  
Such a pretty dress,  
  
Such a pretty smile,  
  
Such a pretty me! I feel stunning  
  
And entrancing,  
  
Feel like running and dancing for joy,  
  
For I'm loved  
  
By a pretty wonderful girl! (Bulma kept on blushing when Vegeta was saying this and Dende was just covering up his face from the humiliation!) Then both Vegeta and Piccolo collapsed from too much alcohol! Vegeta was still singing in his sleep! Bulma just went up and dragged him off the stage and layed him on the sofa to rest, he would probably no doubt wake up soon! Piccolo was propped up against the once again rebuilt and shrinking alcohol pyramid, not the wisest place to put him but at least he wouldn't get lost!  
  
Then just as the rest of the Sayans were getting ready to perform the all famous 'thong song' the doorbell went...  
  
Disclaimers: how did you like that chap! It took us ages to do! He he! That was dedicated to all our great fans thanks for the song ideas! Keep them coming! The next chap is going to be another chap dedicated to you guys so get your thinking caps on and get the songs coming in what you want to see and we will try and get them up! Also we couldn't fit all the songs in this chap as it would be massive! So the ones that you asked us to put in that we haven't yet we promise will be put in the next chap! And remember get reviewing and tell us what you think! Hope to hear from you soon bye byes! 


	12. chapter 11

Disclaimers: we own nothing! We are seriously sooo sorry for this major delay SORRY!!! but we promise to make up for it, all your songs will be put into the next chap which should be up at the weekend, but you see we had all the songs stored on Ditz' computer and then it went wrong. and they all deleted!!! But we have found some songs, and got them, so we have done this chap, hope you enjoy! - Oh yeah and don't forget to review or email us the songs that you want to see in the future chaps! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! Thanks! Hope you enjoy!!! Bye byez!  
  
Chap 11- the thong song! And who's at the door.?  
  
"We'll get it!!!" said the two five year old kids in chime, they had also told the Z gang there names, the loud, drunken one was Taj and the nerdy one that was also drunk by this time was Dexter. "Run like the wind and never come back!" shouted Goku as loud as he could as he did his famous Goku smile,  
  
Pann just looked ashamed; she and Bra were not nearly half as drunk as everybody else. "Somebody's been watching too much lion king!" Bra said laughing as Goten squirmed under her weight, because she was bouncing up and down like a hyper 5 year old.  
  
"Hi! We were wondering if the parties still on?" said the old man,- yeah you guessed who is at the door it's Mel and Roshi!! Mel now had on a large bandage wrapped around her head, so you could now not see the luminous red hair;  
  
It was from earlier on; when Bra threw her onto the doorstep and threw a garden gnome at her head! "Sure, come in! the more the merrier!" said Dexter as he opened up the door extra wide so both of them could fit through if they wanted,  
  
They entered the party room, and the Sayans were just about to perform 'the thong song', "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!" screamed Bra as she jumped off Goten's lap and went to kick Mel out again,  
  
Her screaming woke up Vegeta though, who was now getting ready to join in with the thong song!! Surprisingly the alcohol began affecting Bulma, and instead of hating Mel as she did when she was sober she seemed to want her to stay. Vegeta couldn't give monkeys the same as most of the others they were just partying around like most people do when they get pissed.  
  
'well if I leave Mel here. this can turn out to be a very fun time.' thought Bra as she laughed evilly to herself,  
  
"THONG SONG TIME!!!!!" screamed Vegeta with a pair of bright pink thongs on his head, 'man my husband likes being the centre of attention doesn't he?" said Bulma smiling at Chi, and clapping and cheering the Sayans on at the same time.  
  
Goku was jumping up and down and spilling this very expensive champagne everywhere and all over the 'stage' where they were going to sing. Then the music cut in and they all went into the song.  
  
Gohan: This thing right here (he steps out and stands on the sleeping ox-king, who still doesn't wake up.) Is lettin all the ladies know What guys talk about You know The finer things in life Goku and Vegeta: Hahaha (they both start laughing for no reason) Goten: Check it out  
  
Vegeta: Ooh that dress so scandalous (he waves the pair of pink thongs around and then puts them back on his head) Goku: And ya know another Sayan couldn't handle it (he pats Vegeta on the back) Goten: See ya shakin that thing with a Bacardi and ice (Goten waves around a Bacardi and ice drink) Trunks: With a look in ya eye so devilish (he points to his eyes and looks like he's doing the macarina or something)  
  
Goku and Vegeta: Uh (both look stupid) Trunks: You like to dance at all the hip hop spots (spins around and falls on his ass) Goten: And you cruise to the crews like connect the dots (he jumps over Trunnks who is now laughing) Gohan: Not just urban she likes the pop (he takes off his glasses and chucks them) All: Coz she was living la vida loca (the glasses hits Mel and knocks her out)  
  
All: She had dumps like a truck truck truck (Vegeta jumps into the digger and the others bundle on the font and back) Thighs like what what what (Goku jumps out and grabs a chicken drumstick- to prove a drunken point) Baby move your butt butt butt (trunks waves his butt around) Uh I think to sing it again (they all start laughing) She had dumps like a truck truck truck (Vegeta presses the horn thing on the digger) Thighs like what what what (Goku waves the chicken drumstick again) All night long (they all put their arms in the air) Vegeta: Let me see that thong (he waves the thong around and then puts it back on his head again)  
  
Goku: I like it when the beat goes da na da na (he drops the microphone on the floor with a clang) Vegeta: Baby make your booty go da na da na (Vegeta kicks Goku when he's picking up the microphone really hard up the butt and he falls out of the digger) Goten Girl I know you wanna show da na da na (he stands up) Trunks: That thong th thong thong thong (he takes the thong off Vegeta's head and sings into it) Gohan: I like it when the beat goes da na da na (Gohan thumbs around a bit as he cant see proply without his glasses) Goten: Baby make your booty go da na da na (he drops his cell phone out of his pocket and it hits Goku on the head) Trunks: Girl I know you wanna show da na da na (trunks preeses the horn this time) Vegeta: That thong th thong thong thong (he already has his thong back from Trunks and then he whips Goku with it)  
  
Vegeta: That girl so scandalous (he points to Bulma) Goku: And I know another Sayan couldn't handle it (he then points to Chi) he rubs his whipped back and then sings) Goten: And she shakin that thing with a vodka and coke (Goten points to Pann who has a vodka and coke in her hand) Trunks: With a look in her eye so devilish (he does the eye thing again like the macarina)  
  
Goku and Vegeta: Uh (they do the stupid thing again) Gohan: She likes to dance at all the hip hop spots (Gohan has put on a pair of sun shades instead of glasses) Goten: And she cruise to the crews like connect the dots (he just waves his arms aroud and knocks the sun shades off Gohan) Trunks: Not just urban she likes the pop (he just sits there and misses out his line) Vegeta: Coz she was living la vida loca (he quickly picks up his thong and puts it on his head again.)  
  
All: She had dumps like a truck truck truck (they press the horn again) Thighs like what what what (Goku looks around for a chicken leg but diesn't find one0 Baby move your butt butt butt Uh I think to sing it again She had dumps like a truck truck truck (the horn gets pressed again) Thighs like what what what All night long (up goes there arms again) Goku: Let me see that thong (he snatches it off Vegeta)  
  
Vegeta: I like it when the beat goes da na da na (he then snatches it back off Goku the thong is starting to stretch by this time) Trunks: Baby make your booty go da na da na )he hits Goten's head as if he were playing the drums.) Goten: Girl I know you wanna show da na da na (he waves his phone around and then threw it- and it landed safely and unbroken on the still unconscious Mel) Goku: That thong th thong thong thong (he pulls the thong but Vegeta has a firm grip on it) Gohan: I like it when the beat goes da na da na (he avoids contact with the ever stretching thong.) Vegeta: Baby make your booty go da na da na (he pulls it and flys off the digger and it stretches quarter of the way across the room) Trunks: Girl I know you wanna show da na da na (everybody was cheering vegeta and Goku on at this point) Goten: That thong th thong thong thong (he was hypnotized in watching the stretching thong)  
  
All: She had dumps like a truck truck truck (only Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were singing now, the other two were fighting over the thong) Thighs like what what what Baby move your butt butt butt Uh I think to sing it again She had dumps like a truck truck truck Thighs like what what what All night long Trunks: Let me see that thong (he points to the still stretching thong!!)  
  
Goten: I like it when the beat goes da na da na (with that the thong went snap!) Vegeta: Baby make your booty go da na da na (he seemed to be really upset that the thong snapped even though it was Goku who got hit with it) Trunks: Girl I know you wanna show da na da na (he wipes a tear away for the 'forgotten thong') Goku: That thong th thong thong thong (he picks up a piece of the snapped thong that had whipped him and left a big red mark on his arm and back) Gohan: I like it when the beat goes da na da na (he still cant see so he stayed where he was) Goten: Baby make your booty go da na da na (Goten blows into a tissue) Vegeta: Girl I know you wanna show da na da na (he was then drinking down a barcardi) Goku: That thong th thong thong thong (Goku chucks the broken thong- and yeah it landed on Mel- who was still unconscious)  
  
Vegeta: Whoaaa Trunks: That dress so scandalous (he points to Pann's dress) Goten: And I swear another Sayan couldn't handle it (he walks up to Bra and puts his arms around her) Goku: See you shaking that thing with a vodka and tonic (he points to Chi who was drinking a vodka and tonic) Gohan: With a look in her eye so devilish (he tries to do the eye thing that Trunks done but he couldn't do it)  
  
Goku: (Whoa) Trunks: Uh you like to dance at all the hip hop spots (he lays on the sofa) Goten: And you cruise to the crews like connect the dots (he drinks a cup of 'poison punch') Vegeta: Not just urban you like the pop Gohan: Coz she was living la vida loca (he puts the shades back on)  
  
Vegeta: (Whoa) All: She had dumps like a truck truck truck (Vegeta fell over the digger and it crashed into the wall leaving a very big hole) Thighs like what what what (they all pull the digger out of the hole except Gohan) Baby move your butt butt butt (Ooh) (they look at the damage and then go ooh) Uh think to sing it again (vegeta moves about drunkily and then bounces up and down again) Cuz she had dumps like a truck truck truck (points to the smashed up digger) Thighs like what what what (the two 5 year olds are crying and crying at this point) Baby move your butt butt butt Uh think to sing it again (Gohan gets out of breath at this point) Vegeta: Come on (jumps up and down and spills his new bottle of Bacardi) Goku: Come on (jumps and falls off the stage) Trunks: Come on (jumps over Goku and back on the stage) Goten: Come on (he falls over a wire and trips onto Goku)  
  
Gohan: Yeahhhh yeah (he drops his microphone and it falls onto Goku's head)  
  
Goku: Whoa (rubs his head, laughs and then gives back the microphone to Gohan) Vegeta: Uh alright (he shrugs his shoulders) Trunks: Uh whoa yeah (he cuddles Pann and laughs- he is totally pisses at this point- only Pann and Bra are the ones who are a little sobre) Goten: Ooh (Goten gets up off the floor then falls over again) All: Whoa (all laugh and points at Goten on the floor) Vegeta: (Like it when the beat goes da na da na) (he starts springing about again) Goku:(Baby make your booty go da na da na) he runs around and kicks and his shoe flys off- and hits Roshi this time. and knocks him out too!) Gohan: (Girl I know you wanna show da na da na) (he takes off his shades as if he were on men in black or something) Trunks: Baby (he points to Pann) All: (That thong th thong thong thong) (they look around for the snapped thong and cant find it)  
  
All: (I like it when the beat goes da na da na (they dance and spring about) (Baby make your booty go da na da na) (jump some more) (Girl I know you wanna show da na da na) (then they all fell over each other like dominoes,) (That thong th thong thong thong) (Goku is on the bottom, Vegeta is on the top, Goten, Gohan and Trunks are in the middle)  
  
"End of the song!!" said Goku drunkenly as the music stopped, and the girls all ran on the stage and hugged their husbands, everybody except Pann and Bra, who were making sure they got the whole thing on tape!  
  
Disclaimers: how was that chap? We promise the next chap will probably be up by sat or Sunday- and remember get reviewing! And tell us what songs you want to see and what characters you want to sing it and we will try everything we can to put them in the next chap- which will be a super long one!!! Gotta go! Hope to here from you lot soon! Bye byez! 


	13. chapter 12

Disclaimers: we own nothing! Especially all the songs mentioned in this fic!!!! So nobody sue us please… we have no money at all!!!! 

We are sooooooo sorry about the massive delay on this fic _again! _But chill coz the best bits are about to happen and it's only got another couple of chaps until its finished FINALLY!!! Also WE HAVE MET BILLY CRAWFORD!!! We got autographs and hugs from him!!! HE IS SOOOO CUTE AND VERY FIT! (Just thought you might wanna know that!)

Karaoke Klassics - Chap 12 – power cut

Mel by the this time was dancing around and she had Roshi in tow, she was also surprisingly getting stalked by Dexter and taj… 

Bra was pissing herself, she was drunk like everyone else but she could tell that Mel wasn't about to remember anything that next day! But it was all caught on tape… 

"I _think"_Goku said as he pointed to his head like he had an idea but then he continued, it looked even stupider coming from Goku because everybody knows he isn't the brightest light bulb in the pack…

"That we all should sing together as a big love group!" he continued as he then fell over Ox king and landed splat in the bowl of punch on the table, 

"Well… I haven't sung yet! Come on Videl!!!" shouted Gohan as he pulled Videl up onto the broken up stage tripping over bottles as he went, 

Then the music started of again, it was another cheesy song that Gohan had chosen but this time all the drunken partiers were armed with cake… Videl just stood there trying to catch the cake as she jumped about everywhere. Gohan was singing solo…

War  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing (the Sayans all boo at this point they believe in war)  
War  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing (a ki blast shoots and just misses Gohan's head and hits the wall behind him instead and makes a large hole)  
War is something that I despise  
For it means destruction of innocent lives (Vegeta stands up and for no reason starts singing another one bites the dust but eh is shut up when he trips over and lands in the punch like Goku did)

  
For it means tears in thousands of mothers' eyes (he actually starts to cry at this point)  
when their sons go out to fight to give their lives 

War  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing  
Say it again  
War  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing 

War  
It's nothing but a heartbreaker (he gets booed again)

War  
Friend only to the undertaker  
War is the enemy of all mankind (then Vegeta who is standing up again now starts shouting about why Sayans aren't mentioned in this song)  
The thought of war blows my mind (a piece of cake shoots and land straight in Gohan's mouth)  
Handed down from generation to generation  
Induction destruction  
Who wants to die (I've died hundreds of times! Goku said as he pointed to himself and then started to throw some more cake)

War  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing  
Say it again  
War  
What is it good for  
Absolutely nothing…. War…. War….

Then Gohan stopped… for some reason the song had died, 

"I'll fix it!" Bulma said getting up out of the booing crowd and running towards the very hi tech karaoke system with a screw driver, 

All the Sayans started singing loudly the 'Sayans the builders song' 

Then the lights all went out with a bang and screams could be heard everywhere from the drunks, 

Then Goku's voice could be heard above the shouts and screams 

"_It was a sign from above!"_

"No you air head it's a axe murderer coming to _get us…_" a scary voice was heard from the dark, it belonged to Trunks, 

"Don't worry! We'll protect you guys!!!" Goku said over eagerly grabbing Vegeta's arm and attempting to do the fusion dance. 

Then just as the power went out it came back on, 

"_We are saved!" _Goku said in a loud deep voice, everyone looked at him like he was mad. 

Then for no reason at all Bulma and Vegeta were singing on stage together arms around one another dilemma by the two greatest singers for years Nelly and Kelly!!! (We both love this song!!!!)

Bulma: I love you (hugs Vegeta)  
And I need you  
Geta, I love you  
I do need you  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you (puts arms around his neck)  
Even when I was with my _ex _boo (points to Yamcha who is unconscious in the trash can)  
Boy you know I'm crazy over you  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
Even when I was with my _ex _boo   
You know I'm crazy over you (puts her arms around Vegeta again) 

  
Vegeta: I met this chick and she just let move right in and live with her  
She got the hot's for me, the finest thing I've ever seen  
Oh no oh, she got a man, but that's ok coz I can blow him up (forms a ki blast in his hand)  
 And in no time, I'm gonna make this one here mine (cuddles Bulma and sings at the same time)  
and that's for sure  
coz I've never been the type to play happy homes  
but there's something' bout baby girl,  
I just can't leave her alone (playfully hits her on head with half broken microphone)  
So tell me more what's it gonna be? And she said… 

  
Bulma: You don't know what you mean to me! (Starts bouncing up and down)  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
Even when I was with my_ ex_ boo  
Boy you know I'm crazy over you (both are jumping now)  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
Even when I was with my _ex _boo  
You know I'm crazy over you 

  
Vegeta: I see a lot in you, looking, I never say a word,  
I know how to get a girl with no effort at all (flies over the others and drops the microphone right on Mel and Roshi's heads)  
   
Bulma: No way, hey, Geta don't fight with Yamcha over me, as you can see I've dealt with him anyways he's dumped like a dumpster (points to Yamcha who in bin still)  
But I like you checking me out your style, your whole muscley body  
The way you come through and holler  
and swoop me in his arms and flies right up to the stars looks dreamy)  
now your a Sayan prince, and I got special ways to thank you  
Don't you forget it  
but it was the easiest thing for me to do pack up and leave him… 

  
Bulma: You don't know what you mean to me  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
Even when I was with my _ex _boo  
You know I'm crazy over you No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
Even when I was with my _ex _boo  
You know I'm crazy over you 

Vegeta: Sing it for' me Bulma

Bulma: An' I love you 

Vegeta:  
Word?! 

Bulma: And I need you  
Geta I love you  
I do 

Vegeta: C'mon girl you're a princess now 

Bulma: And its more than you'll ever know  
Boy its for sure  
you can always count on my love  
Forever more 

Vegeta: East galaxy I know you are shaking right  
Down South I know your bouncing right  
West Coast I know your walking right  
  


Bulma: You don't know what u mean to me 

Bulma: No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
Even when I was with my _ex _boo  
Boy know I'm crazy over you  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
Even when I was with my _ex _boo  
You know I'm crazy over you 

  
Vegeta: East galaxy I know you shaking right  
Down South I know you bouncing right  
West galaxy I know you walking right  
 East galaxy you still shaking right  
Down South I see you bouncing right  
West Coast Oh I see you walking right  
  


Bulma: You don't know what u mean to me, No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
Even when I was with my _ex _boo  
You know I'm crazy over you  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
Even when I was with my _ex _boo

You know I'm crazy over you 

Vegeta: East galaxy I know you shaking right  
Down South I know you bouncing right  
West galaxy I know you walking right  
  


Vegeta and Bulma: END! (Give each other one final cuddle then Vegeta picks her up and flies off the stage they both get cheered- unlike Gohan who just got caked!)

"Now its time for our turn!!!!!" Bra said pulling Goten up with her, 

Disclaimers: sorry for the delay in this chap but we've been real busy lately now PLEASE REVIEW! Also we are sorry that it's so dull but there's only a couple of chaps left…. On the next chap they finish singing couples and then the chap after that they all sober up… and they watch the video… what do they think of their selves? (That's gonna be one heck of a funny chap!!!) So please review so we can speed up and get the fic finished! Bye byez!  


End file.
